Opening Up and Letting in Love
by hobbseyb
Summary: Draco Malfoy is given the task to kill Professor Dumbledore, and is overrun with emotions. Despite their history, Hermione Granger comes to realize that when a fellow classmate is in need of help, nothing will stand in her way when it comes to making things right. But will this blossom into more than just a secret friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Draco quickly boarded the Hogwarts Express, refusing to make direct eye contact with anyone. A gut wrenching feeling spread throughout his body as his realized that once he arrived at the school, he would have a task to carry out for the Dark Lord.

Just thinking about it made him want to lose his breakfast. As he continued walking, he saw Pansy and Theo waving him over to the table where they had saved him a seat. Completely ignoring them, he walked to the next car. Since he was one of the first to board, he found and empty compartment and with a quick flick of his wand, pulled down all the shades and locked the door. He sat down on the bench, overcome with emotion as tears spilled down his cheeks.

He was absolutely terrified.

His father kept pushing him to be a death eater. Kept saying it was good for the Malfoy family name. At just 16 he took the mark, something his own mother didn't even possess.

"_Draco," the Dark Lord had hissed, "I am sssso proud of your courage and your longing to join ussss."_

Wiping tears from his face, Draco wished that he could take back that day so that maybe, just maybe, he could be happy.

His thoughts were cut short as a click came from the door, and a bushy headed girl stood staring at him with wide brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, but not budging from her spot in the doorway.

"Bloody HELL Granger! GET OUT!" he screamed as he quickly tried to dry his face and appear angry. But even as he scowled, she did not move from her spot. "GET OUT I SAID!"

"Draco, is everything-," she started.

"GET OUT MUDBLOOD!" he screamed again, pulling out his wand to scare her, even though he had no intentions on actually hexing her. But it was useless, she only pulled out her own wand and she spoke levelly.

"Call me mudblood, one more time, and I will hex you right into next month Malfoy," she said, her eyes wild with hatred and anger. Neither one of them lowered their wands.

Having her eyes stare straight into his soul was beginning to take its toll on him, and he felt himself about to crack into a hundred different emotions. He knew if he cried in front of her, it would be his end. He had to keep up his reputation, and crying in front of a mudblood would definitely ruin him. Seeing only one way out of this situation, Draco flicked his wand.

"Stupefy," he said with a smirk on his face, only to have it quickly disappear as Hermione flicked her wand as well.

Blocking the spell quite easily she said, "Expelliamus." Draco's wand flew from his hand and into Hermione's as she looked at him with a victorious smirk. Quickly realizing that he messed with the wrong person, Draco put his hands up, as all his emotions rushed to his eyes and he collapsed on the floor is a heap.

XXX

Hermione stared in shock at the hysterical Draco that lay on the floor crying. Not knowing what to do, which was rare for Hermione Jean Granger, she quickly locked the door and knelt down next to the boy she despised.

"Malfoy," she said quietly as he sobbed, "Malfoy are you hurt?" It was the only logical explanation she could come up with for why the boy was crying. He didn't answer her, as he shivered with tears streaming down his face. Hermione reached out to touch his shoulder, trying her best to comfort him.

At first she felt awkward, she was voluntarily touching Draco Malfoy, the boy who called her names, the boy who had just a few minutes ago called her a Mudblood. She wondered if she should move her arm from off his shoulder. She then realized that Draco was relaxing under her touch, the shivering slowing as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Accio blanket," she whispered, and a blanket came from out of the compartment above the bench. She wrapped the blanket around Draco and continued to rub his shoulder and back. He rocked back and forth as his sobs got quieter, and Hermione sat with him.

The train started to pull out of the station, and Hermione thought that now that Draco had calmed, she should leave him alone, since she had intruded on him after all.

"Malfoy," she whispered into his ear, "Malfoy are you okay now?" Waiting for a reply, she realized she wasn't going to get one. Draco was slowly slipping into sleep, and was starting to lean against her shoulder.

In awe at the situation she found herself in, she tried to move his body so that she could attempt to levitate him onto the bench seat. She lifted his head slightly, only to have him scowl in his sleep and wrap an arm around her waist.

Pulling her closer to him, Draco muttered, "No stay." Hermione opened her mouth in sheer astonishment. Draco obviously didn't realize who she was; otherwise he would have never even laid a finger on her. Hermione slowly pried his arm off of her waist, and quickly cast the levitation spell. Skillfully, she lowered Draco's sleeping body to the bench.

She wondered if she should stay with him, she didn't want him to panic when he awoke and she didn't want him to somehow get left behind if he was still asleep when they arrived at school. Playing it safe, she sat on the bench opposite the sleeping Malfoy and pulled out a muggle story, "A Tale of Two Cities".

XXX

"Malfoy," he heard her whisper, his heart beating savagely in his chest. Sweat was running down his face, his muscles contradicting and he felt his body shiver.

"Malfoy wake up, please wake up," she said louder this time, a hint of worry in her voice. His eyes flashed open, and he saw the big brown eyes and bushy hair that could only belong to one person. Panic washed over him as he sat up quickly, the blanket she placed over him falling to the floor.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" he questioned, the tone of his voice startling her even more than she already was. He stood up, but immediately fell back down as his muscles betrayed him. He felt dizzy and lightheaded, hot and cold at the same time.

"You- you had a nightmare," she said slowly, standing there looking at him. He ran his fingers threw his white blond hair, looking for what to say to her.

"Why are you even here?" he asked annoyed. Hermione quickly took offense to his tone as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Well excuse me; I was just looking for my friends when I found YOU in here crying like a baby! First you tried to hex me and then you just collapsed on the floor crying even harder! I couldn't just leave you here, I thought you were hurt, and before I knew it you were asleep on my bloody shoulder and I was left to make sure you didn't miss when we arrived at school. You should be gratefully I even tried to comfort you for Merlin knows why you were crying-,"

"Shut it Granger, I don't need you to take care of me!" he said crossly.

"Draco Malfoy!" she shrieked, "Will you please stop being an absolute prat and let me help you? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you are scared and need help. In your sleep you kept saying 'please, please don't kill me'. Malfoy, who is trying to kill you?"

Draco stared out the window, the Hogwarts Express had already arrived, and they needed to exit the train. Draco leaned his forehead against the window, welcoming the cool glass on his sweating head. He sighed loudly.

"Granger, please listen to me because I will only say this once," he turned to face her. "Don't get in my way, don't try to help me, just leave me alone." Then, without a second thought, he headed for the door, unlocked it and left the girl in the compartment as he exited the train and headed for the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I failed to put an author's note in the first chapter, and I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction every and I am really excited to have gotten up the courage to write this story. I would appreciate any comments or suggestions, as this is the first time I have ever written for someone other than my teachers at school. Forewarning, I am a little dyslexic and sometimes I don't catch typing mistakes and other errors, because in my brain, they all look the same.**

* * *

Hermione sat in the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny. The Sorting had just finished and Professor Dumbledore was going his usually start of term address. But Hermione found herself completely uninterested in the speech, instead watching the actions of a certain white blonde Slytherin. Draco had hardly eaten, she had observed him eat only 2 spoonful's of creamed corn. He looked absolutely dreadful. In all the commotion of the train ride, she was just now noticing the dark circles under his eyes and the tired look on his face.

"Hermione are you listening?" Ginny asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Startled, Hermione returned to the conversation.

"Sorry Ginny, what were you say?" she replied calmly, hoping no one would notice who she had been staring at for so long. Ginny continued.

"I was just commenting on how few first years have enrolled this year." Harry chimed in.

"With Voldemort back, parents don't want to risk sending their children here," he said hotly.

"But isn't it best to keep the little ones safe, why should we drag them into a war?" Hermione added. Everyone sat silently for a second while trying to grasp the idea of a war coming. Hermione looked up at the Slytherin table; Draco now had his head face down on the table, looking like a complete fool.

"Wh-when the war comes, we will be ready, Harry," Neville said slowly, "We will fight together and destroy the Dark Lord." Everyone looked up and smiled, the group loved when Neville's true Gryffindor personality shined brightly. Ron, finally finishing his third plate of food, looked up and swallowed the remaining food in his mouth.

"On a happier note, actually not much happier, who has Potions with Slughorn first class tomorrow morning?" The group laughed at Ron's question and continued to chat about summer and classes. When Hermione was in the middle of explaining to Harry why she was taking Ancient Runes, she stopped short. Draco was getting up quickly and heading for the main doors, despite his friends efforts to call him back to the table.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked, noticing that her focus was no longer on their discussion. Snapping back to her senses, Hermione quickly got up.

"Oh Harry nothing, I'm just going to go to the bathroom quickly, actually I'll just meet you all back in the common room, I might walk around the castle or visit the library." She hurried away before Harry could say another word.

XXX

Dinner had been a disaster for Draco. Being in the same room as the Headmaster was making him feel sick as a dog. He had barely eaten, his stomach threatened to send the food back up. During the Headmaster's address, he thought he was going to just pass out from the guilt building in his body. After he couldn't take it any longer, he excused himself from the room and was stalking the castle hallways.

He didn't know where he was going, but all he knew was that he didn't want to be in the Great Hall and he didn't want to be in the Slytherin dorms. After turning a corner in a deserted hallway, an eerie feeling crept down Draco's spine, someone was following him.

At first he thought he was paranoid, why would someone be following him, this was all in his mind. But as he turned the next corner and went up a flight of stairs he was sure that he was being tailed. Quickly devising a plan on confronting them, he turned the next corner quickly and stayed there.

He could hear footsteps, very faint footsteps walking towards him. No it wasn't footsteps, the person's shoes squeaked ever so slightly. Wand in hand, Draco waited for them to round the corner and as they came slowly, he harshly grabbed their arm and pinned them to the wall. With a wand in their throat, Draco stared at his follower with wild, grey eyes.

"What. Do. You. Want?" he said threw gritted teeth. Hermione gasped, holding her breath as she stared at him in shock.

"I-I was just-," she started.

"Why are you following me," he barked. He had and iron grip on her arm. She winced at the pain of his hand and his wand in her neck. It was going to bruise in both places.

"Please," she begged, "You're hurting me." His eyes soften slightly and he let go of her and lowered his wand but didn't dare put it away. "I was just…making sure you were alright…" She rubbed the bruise on her neck.

"Why would anything be wrong with me?" he asked.

"After what happened in the train I-,"

"Granger! Forget about what happened on the train! It didn't happen!" he yelled, trying to turn away. A hand grabbed his arm. He turned back in astonishment. Her eyes were begging him to let her in. For a second, he desperately wanted to tell her. Maybe she could save him, maybe her friends and…

Draco shook his head. What was he thinking? He needed to get away from Granger before she started to tell her things he couldn't have her know. It wasn't just himself he was protecting. He had his mum and father and the entire Malfoy name to protect.

He turned away from her and stalked down another random hallway, the feeling of her hand on his arm still lingering.

XXX

The more Draco shut her out, the more determined Hermione was to get in. After he walked away from her in the hallway, she quickly headed to Gryffindor tower. Running through the common room and up to her dormitory she sat on her bed and closed the curtains.

"Lumos," she whisper, and a ball of light shined from the tip of her wand. She reached for a piece of parchment in her bag and a quill. If she was going to help Draco, she needed a plan. She quickly jotted down some ideas.

_Not eating, find something he likes_

_Always tired, needs to rest_

_Someone to talk to?_

She didn't know why she felt the need to help him, in fact, she absolutely hated him. Yet to see him in pain didn't make her happy, it actually hurt her heart. She knew that if she was that upset, she would turn to her family or her dear friends. Who was there for Draco, though? Was that why he clung to her on the train earlier that day? He was so desperate for comfort that he would even turn to his nemesis?

It became clear, Draco needed a true friend. Pansy Parkinson would have called him a wimp. Blaise Zabini would have laughed him off the face of the Earth. But she had tried to comfort him, she had stayed with him, she tried to rescue him from a nightmare. He was just reluctant to open up.

Lying down in bed, Hermione cancelled the spell and closed her eyes.

XXX

Draco's eyes flew open and he thrashed his arms and legs. Sweat was pouring down his back as he tried to steady his breathing. His body shivered and his muscles had continuing spasms. His body ached to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw images that made him want to vomit.

_The Dark Lord giving him the mark. The meeting where his father had volunteered him for the "honor" of killing the Headmaster. A vision of the near future, Draco holding his wand at the old man screaming "AVADA KEDAVRA" before the Dark Lord attempted to kill him for being a coward._

Draco was scared, terrified was more like it. The nightmares had been plaguing him ever since that day he got the mark. His sleep pattern consisted of him going without sleep for a week until his body just gave out and he collapsed in exhaustion. It had happened today on the train, and since he hadn't slept long until the nightmares started, he figured he would breakdown again sometime tomorrow.

Draco got out of bed, went through the common room and out into the dungeon. If stalking the corridors would keep his mind open, then so be it. He didn't care if he got caught, he just needed to escape.

XXX

At one in the morning, Hermione knew something was wrong. She just had a feeling. She quietly put on her robe, and left her room. Once outside of the common room, she realized she had forgotten her shoes. As she turned around she saw a hunched body lying on the floor. She gasped.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she whispered. It was no use; the boy was half passed out, he babbled about being tired. Trying to figure out what to do, she sat down next to him. She couldn't bring him into her common room. She couldn't bring him to his without the password to Slytherin. She also couldn't leave him on the cold castle floor.

Suddenly an idea came to mind. The Room of Requirement.

"Come on Malfoy, let's go," she said trying to lift up the half sleeping boy. He may have been thin from not eating, but he still outweighed her, and they both swiftly went tumbling towards the floor.

"Bloody hell," she whispered, thankfully Draco's head hadn't hit the floor very hard, unlike her head. She sat up and rubbed the sore spot on the side of her head. Draco seemed unaffected by the fall, he was still babbling though.

"I'm a sleepy boy, Mother," he whispered quietly, "Read me a lullaby, Mother." Hermione tried her hardest not to scream with laughter as Draco continued to beg his mother for a lullaby. But her focus quickly returned to the problem at hand. After staring at Draco for another few minutes, she laughed at herself.

"I'm a wizard for Merlin sake, just levitate him," she thought out loud. Reaching for her wand she realized that it wasn't there. She never grabbed her wand, just her robe; her wand was still hidden under her pillow like always. She smacked her forehead, sending a wave of pain in her skull. She suddenly felt very dizzy.

Maybe Malfoy had his wand on him that she could use temporarily. Carefully, she searched his pockets but to no avail. Apparently they both hadn't been thinking when they left their dormitories. Her head started to throb in pain.

Ignoring her own body, she hooked her arms under Draco's, and proceeded to drag him slowly throughout the corridors.

"Merlin Malfoy, you weigh a ton," she again thought out loud.

"Mother, carry me," Draco whispered in his sleep, "Please carry me." For a moment, Hermione felt tempted to carry him like he was a child. He looked pitiful, and she was still amazed that he was still asleep.

After what seemed like hours of dragging, the Room showed itself and she dragged him one final time. The Room had transfigured a blazing fireplace and a few couches. There was no way she was going to be able to left him onto a couch, so instead she left him on the carpet and put her robe around him like a blanket.

He stopped babbling and eventually he was lightly snoring. Hermione closed her eyes once she was sure that the boy was sound asleep. Pleased with herself, she drifted into sleep herself. But the eerie calmness in the room would not last for long.


	3. Chapter 3

"No please!" Draco screamed in his sleep, "Don't kill me, please! I'll do anything!" His body shivered violently. His hair was soaked with his own sweat. He kicked his legs and swung his arms, as if struggling to free himself from a full body bind.

"_You have failed me Draco," he hissed in his ear, "Now you family musssst die." The Dark Lord let out a cruel laugh before coolly saying "Avada kedavra" in the direction of Draco's father. Green light erupted from his wand and hit Lucius right in the chest. His father fell at Draco's feet. _

"_Now for your mother," he hissed again._

"_No please!" he screamed, "Please let my mother go!" Tears streamed down his face as he watched in horror as his mother let out a shriek and collapsed at his feet next to his dead father. The Dark Lord turned to him._

"_And now Draco, join your parentssss in death," he whispered as he raised his wand. "Avada-." Before he could finish the curse, Draco passed out from sheer pain._

XXX

Hermione woke up startled from the screams of Draco. He looked possessed, shaking and kicking. She stared at him in horror, not knowing what to do to calm him down. It had to be about four in the morning, still a few hours until they had to be up for breakfast.

She got off of the sofa and knelt next to the boy. She touched his head gently and saw that he felt feverish, probably a mix of sleeping near the fire and having a gut wrenching nightmare. She rubbed his back and whispered into his ear.

"Malfoy, please," she started, "Relax. Everything is okay, you're at school, and you're safe." He didn't ease at all. He started screaming again.

"No please!" he screamed in his sleep, "Please let my mother go!" He was hysterically crying, still kicking his legs. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know how to comfort him. He continued to sob and shake in his sleep. Finally, she thought of something, but it was absolutely crazy. If he know what she was about to do, he would probably kill her. But it had to be done.

Hermione lay down next to the shaking boy, and wrapped her arms around him as best she could. It felt awkward at first, like she had violated some sort of rule. She wanted to pull her hands away and go back to her sofa. But after thinking about it, she looked down and realized that Draco had stopped shaking. He was perfectly still, just had a scowl on his face.

She hugged him closer, hoping that somehow she was comforting him so that he could sleep. To her surprise, he shifted in his sleep and wrapped an arm around her waist like he had done yesterday on the train. Pulling her close, he buried his head into her shoulder and sighed in his sleep.

Hermione stared in shock, her eyes wide open and wild. She felt the need to leave him, to scurry back into her dormitory and pretend that none of this had happened. But he needed her, he needed to be cared for and comforted. Hermione held her breath and moved a hand up to his pale face. His hair was an absolute travesty, so she brushed it lightly with her fingers so that it was out of his face. He looked so peaceful at the moment; his face had relaxed as she wiped the wetness from his cheeks.

Hermione closed her tired eyes; she had classes in the morning that she had to be ready for. With one final act of craziness, she lifted her head and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Resting her head, she laid next to Draco, without thinking about what was to come in the morning.

XXX

Draco's eyes fluttered open as the sun started to rise. He quickly realized he wasn't in bed, but was on the floor next to a fireplace. He also realized he wasn't alone on the floor. A girl with bushy hair and a thin night gown was lying in his arms. _Oh Merlin no, please tell me I don't_ do _anything with Granger_, he thought.

He sat up slowly, and realized his thought was wrong; he was fully clothed in his pajamas and even had his robe on. Hermione started to stir. He panicked, not knowing what to do or say to her, since he didn't know what was going on. Hermione sat up slowly, and stared at him. She smiled slightly and rubbed her head.

"Morning," she said slowly. He stared back awkwardly at her, not liking how she was looking at him.

"What the bloody hell happened? Where am I?" he spat out. Hermione looked at him calmly and explained.

"Well last night I woke up and left the common room and found you asleep outside of the portrait of the Fat Lady. You must have had a nightmare and came to find me and-,"

"Why would I come to find _you_?" he said nastily. Hermione glared at him.

"I don't know, ask _your _subconscious why you are only able to sleep when I'm with you," she spat back. Draco turned red at her words. "Anyway, I brought you here and you slept on the floor and had another nightmare, so I sat with you and you fell asleep while I held you-,"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he bellowed. He stood up to leave the room, but her hand quickly caught his. The feeling of her hand on his sent sparks shooting up his arm into his head.

"Draco, please," she whispered, "I know you don't like me, but I will be here for you, I promise." Draco's heart fluttered, that was the first time he ever remembered her calling him by his first name. "Draco, you can talk to me, I will listen, and I won't give up on you Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt something cracking inside of him, if he didn't leave at that very moment, he might do something stupid. Her hand squeezed his tighter. "Draco, I promise, you can trust me." Her voice sounded sincere and light. He wanted to give in to her; he wanted to tell her everything.

Maybe she could actually help him, maybe he could let some of his emotions out so that he could think and sleep and relax and just be himself.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked cautiously, "Why do you want to help me?" He could see her brain looking for a good answer. She sighed loudly.

"Because- because I want to be your friend," she replied. Draco ripped his hand from hers, and let out a scream. She stood up from the floor looked at him. "Draco, we can be friends, we really can!"

"No! We can't!" he screamed back. He kicked the wall in frustration.

"Well why not?" she asked. He looked at her for another second, and then stalked over to her. He looked her in the eye and rolled up his long sleeved pajama shirt. Hermione gasped and turned her head.

The Dark Mark stood out clearly on his snow white skin. He looked at it in utter disgusted. Looking back at Hermione, he saw that a tear was falling down her cheek.

"Look me in the eye, Granger, and tell me you want to be my friend again," he said shakily. She didn't look at him, and he felt anger growing inside of him. "LOOK AT ME!" he commanded. Hermione looked at him with big brown eyes. "Tell me again that you want to be my friend." Hermione didn't say a word.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head downward, feeling as though he wanted to fall backwards. He thought he would faint if they stood there in silence any longer. He felt cold and alone. He heart was beat wildly in his chest.

Abruptly, he felt a warm hand on his cheek. She lifted his head up and stared him straight in the eye. He tried to advert his eyes from hers, but she spoke and caused him to look at her.

"I want to be your friend," she said evenly.

XXX

The words tumbled out of her mouth so easily, Hermione couldn't stop herself. The look in Draco's eyes was a sense of relief and anxiety at the same time. Her hand was still on his cheek, and she thought maybe she should move it before he freaked out again.

But suddenly his hand was on hers, keeping her hand on his face as he relaxed under her touch. He let out a sigh and she could see that he was trying to collect himself so that he could speak. What she wasn't expecting was when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, into a massive bear hug. She gasped as he did so, but after the initial shock, she was hugging him back.

He buried his face into her shoulder and neck, and she felt the wetness of his tears hitting her skin. She didn't dare try to break the hug; she would let him decide when he was done shedding tears.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled away from her body and stared sheepishly at her. Not knowing what to do, she cleared her throat.

"Dr-draco we have class soon, so we really must get going," she started, "Would you like to talk later?" He didn't answer right away, making the situation even more awkward for the both of them. Hermione walked back to the couch and sat down, half expecting Draco to walk out of the room and go to breakfast. But instead, he sat down next to her.

"Y-yes," he said quietly, "I would like to talk later." He flashed her a quick smile, something she wasn't used to seeing, before going back to his usual stoic facial expression. He got up and walked to the door.

"After dinner in here, okay?" she called out. He turned around.

"Yeah, okay," he said before sneaking out. Once the door shut, Hermione laid down on the couch to think. Was this going to work? He could definitely trust her, but could she trust him? He was a death eater now; he could just be using her.

_No_, she thought, _the boy wants comfort, he needs a friend to help him and I will be there. Either that or he put on a very persuasive show last night._ She got off the couch and grabbed her robe before sneaking out of the room and finding the hallway empty. Running back to Gryffindor Tower, she gave the password, and walked into the common room, also deserted for breakfast.

Up in the dormitory, she quickly showered and put on fresh clothes before putting her hair in a bun and grabbing her wand. _Never leaving without you again_, she thought. Grabbing her school bag, she checked the time and saw that she still had 30 minutes left of breakfast, which was plenty of time.

Entering the Great Hall, she slid into the seat next to Ginny and grabbed some pumpkin juice and toast.

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped, "Where have you been? I've been searching all over for you, I thought something terrible happened!" Ginny gave her a quick hug and waited for Hermione's explanation.

"Oh I-," she started, "I was just up early and snuck out for an early morning walk to the Astronomy Tower, nothing to worry about." She quickly ate some toast. Ginny glared at her.

"You went to the Astronomy Tower without your shoes?"

"I had socks on; I like to walk barefoot sometimes." Harry stared at her.

"Hermione in all the years I've known you, you have never walked around in just your socks…" he said.

"Harry Potter, you mind your own business," she snapped. Harry turned back to Ron and Seamus. Ginny shook her head.

"Okay Hermione, but remember, if something is wrong, you can tell us," she said while grabbing Hermione's hand. Hermione gave it a squeeze.

"I know Ginny, you're a good friend, but trust me when I say that there is nothing wrong," she pleaded for Ginny to drop it. Taking the hint, Ginny sighed.

"Okay, I trust you. So are you excited for quidditch trials this weekend?"

XXX

Draco picked at his breakfast in disgust. Once again it was nothing he could eat, not that he was particularly hungry anyway. After retreating from the Room of Requirement, he went back to his dormitory to change his clothes and to shower. Bits and pieces of last night were coming to him.

He remembered leaving the Slytherin common room, and thinking about Granger. He remembered begging the Fat Lady to let him in so he could see her, but to no avail. Then he remembered pulling her close and sleeping one of the most tranquil sleeps he had gotten in weeks. What she said had been right, his subconscious needed her in order to sleep.

Now he was in the Great Hall, trying to forget about how nice it felt to hug Hermione close to his chest. Draco picked up his glass and drank what he thought was pumpkin juice, but quickly spit it back into the goblet.

"Fucking hell, Draco!" Pansy squealed, "Get your own goddamn milk!" Draco glared at her as he picked up his glass of pumpkin juice next to her goblet of milk. _If I get sick I swear I will kill someone_, he thought. He quickly downed the juice and walked out of the Great Hall, heading to the infirmary for a nausea potion.

XXX

Although she was listening to Ginny talk, Hermione's attention never once left Draco. She watched him pick at his food, eating barely any of his scrambled eggs and porridge. She watched as he carelessly picked up Pansy's goblet of milk and drank from it. She found it curious that he spit it out as if it was poison. She even chuckled to herself. Watching as Draco grabbed his bag, she did the same to follow him.

"Where are you going? We still have ten minutes until class starts," Ginny said.

"I'm just getting a head start to Potions that's all," she replied back and hurried out of the room before the Weasley girl could protest.

Once in the hall, Hermione followed Draco, and she deducted that he was heading for the infirmary. She quickly made an excuse for why she would be in the infirmary as well, and proceeded to enter the doors. Draco was speaking with Madame Pomfrey and she scurried away to her potions cabinet. She handed Draco the vial and he quickly downed it.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, that potion is going to make you a little dizzy so sit down until starts to kick in," she instructed, "Why hello Miss. Granger, how may I help you?" Draco quickly spun around. Hermione tried to ignore the annoyed look on Draco's face, he obviously thought she was trying to meddle.

"Hello Madame Pomfrey, I was wondering if I could have my usual pain medication," she stated. It wasn't a complete lie, Hermione was having cramps from her monthly gift, but it wasn't enough for her to need her usual potion.

"Why of course dear, whatever you need," the older nurse said before turning to her cabinet again to retrieve the pain potion every girl in the school used. "Mr. Malfoy will you PLEASE sit before you fall over."

Draco did as instructed and Hermione sat down on the bench next to him. He didn't say a word to her; Hermione figured it was due to too many students in the infirmary at the time. Madame Pomfrey returned with the potion and Hermione downed it.

"Mr. Malfoy what class are you going to, assuming you aren't out of here by first bell?" Draco cleared his throat.

"I'm going to Potions with Professor Slughorn." Madame Pomfrey started writing out the nurse pass for Draco. Hermione spoke up.

"I'm going to Potions as well, Madame Pomfrey," she stated. The nurse looked up and smiled.

"Well then I'll just add your name on this then, you don't mind waiting for Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled. "Not at all, is that okay with you Malfoy?"

"Of course."

XXX

Madame Pomfrey had not been kidding when she said that the potion would make him dizzy. He tried to get up to go to class at one point, before almost tumbling back down onto the bench.

"Give it another five minutes Mr. Malfoy and I promise you will feel as good as new."

Hermione waited patiently, but didn't say a word to him. He didn't like sitting so close to her, so he scooted to the opposite end of the bench.

Once the five minutes were up, Draco stood up, his stomach feeling okay and his head feeling clear. Taking the pass from Madame Pomfrey, he nodded a thank you and headed for the door, with Hermione rushing to catch up to him. As soon as they were in the safety of the abandoned hallways, Hermione spoke.

"What was that potion for?"

He didn't look at her, he just kept walking. "I'm allergic to milk," he said plainly. No more explanation was needed. He was aware that she had been spying on him at breakfast; otherwise she wouldn't have followed him to the infirmary. But just to push her buttons, he asked her a question. "What was your potion for?"

He saw her face turn red and he smirked at the sight. She didn't ask him anything else for the rest of the trip to Potions class.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone, just finished up this chapter, and I hope you all like it as much as I do! For some reason, it's kind of long, which you guys probably won't mind. I want to have the next chapter out either tomorrow morning or tomorrow night depending on how much fun I'm having while I write. Reviews are love, and we all know the world could use as much love as possible! :) Love you all**

* * *

Hermione walked out of the castle kitchen with a tray in hand. On the tray, she had asked the house elves to make everything they could with soy milk. "Treat it like regular milk," she had told them. They quickly got to work making baked macaroni and cheese, creamed corn and biscuits. She had skipped out on dinner; she knew Draco would not eat any of what was for dinner tonight because of all the dairy in the meal, and she decided she wanted to eat with him.

Now, she carried the tray to the Room of Requirement a little before dinner let out so she wouldn't be noticed. She was actually quite proud of the meal the house elves had prepared and she hoped it would taste acceptable. He would be meeting her any moment and she wanted to make him feel as comfortable as possible.

The Room had transfigured a small dining room table with two chairs next to the fireplace. It almost felt cozy, like a tiny home. Setting the tray down, she set up the plates, knives, forks and goblets. She placed the napkins that she had folded nicely on the plates. Sitting in her seat, she waited for Draco to enter the room.

Just a few minutes later, Draco stuck his head inside and walked in, closing the door and locking it with a flick of his wand. He looked at Hermione with a puzzled face, and stared at the food on the table.

"I can't eat-," he started.

"Yes you can," Hermione said smiling, "I had the house elves make it especially for you; there is no milk in it." She watched as he reluctantly sat down in the empty chair. He opened the napkin and placed it on his lap, and she did the same. He didn't reach for the food immediately; he just continued to stare at it as if it was poisoned. Hermione levitated the dish of macaroni and cheese towards him. "Well? Aren't you going to take some?"

Draco took the serving spoon in hand and placed a tiny scoop on his plate. Hermione shook her head; she had seen toddlers take more than that. He reached for a biscuit and took a tiny scoop of creamed corn. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Draco, no wonder you're so thin." She served herself and watched as he examined the fork full of macaroni he had lifted to eat level.

"If there is no milk in it, then how-," he started.

"It's called soy milk, and I promise you, it will not make you sick." She smiled as he slowly scooped it into his mouth. As he chewed slowly his eyes lit up and he quickly took another scoop. She looked down at her own plate and started to eat her food. When she looked up at Draco again, he was piling more macaroni and cheese onto his plate.

"So I take it you like it?" she chuckled. He swallowed a huge mouthful before speaking.

"I appreciate this, Granger," he said slowly. "I haven't been eating much lately, so it's nice to be able to finally have a full meal." He shoveled more food into him mouth. Hermione laughed again as he filled his plate again.

"Merlin, Draco! You're acting as if you have a quidditch game in the morning," she said. "Oh are you excited for quidditch trials on Saturday?" Draco looked up, uncomfortable.

"I'm not trying out for quidditch this year," he said slowly. Hermione scrunched up her nose.

"Well why not? I have to admit, you're a decent seeker, and you'll make the team no problem." Hermione sat quietly, wait for was she assumed would be him bragging about his skills. But they never came. They both sat quietly for a moment longer.

"I have, more important things to worry about than quidditch," he said quickly. "I won't be trying out." He lowered his head. Hermione sat confused, completely in awe with what she was hearing.

"Draco, I think you should at least try out, you need to think about your future and you are good enough to be on a professional team after school." She saw him wince at the mention of his future. "Draco you love quidditch, I can see it in your face when you play and-."

"You watch me when I play?" he asked. Hermione turned red at the question.

"Well yes, and don't go around getting a big head, I watch everyone during the games. Anyway, you look so happy when you play, maybe it will help you relax a little." Hermione saw that Draco was still smiling like an idiot at the thought of having a secret fan.

XXX

Draco listened to Hermione as she argued why he should try-out for quidditch, and it made him feel appreciated. Especially since she was a member of the rival team. He lost himself in the thought of Hermione cheering for him as he caught the Golden Snitch. He was quickly brought back to reality when Hermione snapped her fingers.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" she asked impatiently. Not wanting to have to actually hear what she was saying, Draco quickly nodded at her.

"Of course, and I have a proposition for you," Draco said. He knew she would be all ears. "I will try out for quidditch this weekend on one condition. You have to be at my trails, sitting in the stands." He saw the confused look on her face and continued. "I sleep better when I'm near you," he admitted, "If you're there at the trails, maybe I'll relax enough to concentrate."

Hermione stared at him. For a second, he wished he hadn't said what he said. "I'll be there," she replied. Draco watched as she got up and cleaned up their dinner. "Draco," she started, "Since you can't really eat much of the food in the Great Hall, maybe I could talk to the house elves about making you special food every day so that you can sit with your friends and enjoy meals."

"I'd like that very much, but there is one problem," he smirked.

"What?"

"I rather enjoy having dinner with you," he confessed. He saw Hermione blush at his words. "Do you think maybe, if it isn't too much trouble, we could do this every day? Come here after dinner and enjoy a meal together? That way we could talk and everything…" He saw her eyes shine at the thought of him wanting to open up to her about what was going on in his life.

"Of course we can."

XXX

A few hours of talking and doing homework together had gone bye when Hermione checked the time. It was nearly ten o'clock, way past curfew.

"Draco! Look at the time! We need to get to bed!" she yelped.

"Calm down, there is no use panicking; I'll walk you back to your dormitory," he said levelly. Packing their bags, Draco took hold of her books.

"No Draco, those are mine," she said, reaching to take the books back.

"I am aware of that Granger, I was going to carry them for you," he stated. Hermione stared at him oddly; no one had ever offered to carry her books for her. But she didn't dare stop him from his act of kindness. He turned to walk towards the door when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Draco, what if you have trouble sleeping tonight?" she asked with a worried look on her face. She could see that he was thinking hard.

"I have some Dreamless Sleep in my trunk that I can take tonight, okay?" he asked. Hermione shook her head yes.

Draco opened the door and peeked out, looking to see if a teacher was on patrol. To be on the safe side, he cast a disillusionment charm on the both of them. The pair snuck up to Gryffindor Tower as quickly as possible and soon they were at the portrait. Hermione silently said the password and headed inside.

"Granger," Draco called. She turned around. "Thank you for everything." He flashed her a smile. She smiled back at him and waved.

"Goodnight Draco, sleep well."

XXX

"How did you sleep?" she asked him. He could see she was a nervous as he was. He was putting on his quidditch gear for try-outs in an hour. After strapping on his knee pads, he looked up to see her pacing back and forth.

"I slept fine; I used my last bottle of Dreamless Sleep so I could be ready for today. And I don't want to get more from Madame Pomfrey because I don't want to get addicted to that stuff. Please stop pacing; you're going to put a hole in the floor." He found it amusing that she was getting so anxious over _his_ trial.

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at him. He quickly strapped on his left arm pad and went to pick up the right one. He dropped it clumsily and went to reach for it. Hermione picked it up for him.

"Here let me do it," she said. Draco stretched out his arm for her to put it on. After the final strap was in place, he put on his gloves.

"Thanks," he said quietly. Hermione nodded at him. "Shouldn't you be with Scarhead and the Weasel bee?"

"_Harry_ and _Ron_. And no, their try-outs are after yours. I can stay with you." Hermione picked up his broom. He knew she wasn't very keen on flying, otherwise he would have offered to give her a ride instead of walking all the way to the Quidditch pitch.

Draco took the broom from her hand and they walked towards the door. Casting a disillusionment charm and a silencing charm so they wouldn't be seen together, Draco and Hermione headed out.

"You'll do great," she reassured him. He felt a hand reach for his and gently squeeze. They walked in silence, hand in hand.

With every growing step, Draco felt a knot forming in his stomach. He had never really earned his place on the team in previous years. The rumors had been true; he had bought his way onto the team. Now he had to get on by a measure of pure talent.

Once at the pitch, he felt Hermione's hand leave his as he went to the Slytherin deck. Canceling the charms, he sat next to the other students trying out for seeker, there were only two others. After the team captain explained how try-outs would run this year, they headed onto the field.

Draco mounted his broom and took off into the air, his second home. He loved the way his body felt when he was flying, it made him feel free. After warming up a little bit, he looked around. A few students from other houses sat at their respected decks in order to check out the competition. Looking over at the Gryffindor deck, he found who he was looking for.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing muggle clothing, sweatpants and a zipper sweat jacket. He must have been staring at her for a while, because she smiled at him and waved gingerly. He felt his cheeks burn. She made eye contact again and unzipped her jacket. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt.

Draco was taken back, he never thought that such a proud Gryffindor would ever own a green shirt, or ever wear it showing her support. He liked the idea of having her as his little fan. He smiled like a little school boy but quickly scolded himself. _Stop acting stupid, focus_, he thought. He turned away and headed for the seeker try-outs.

XXX

"Come on Draco, come on," she whispered. Hermione watched the try-outs anxiously. The seeker trials were simply, first seeker to catch the Snitch got to be the primary. The next round would result in who was the secondary seeker, while the third student got cut. The first round was about to begin.

The team captain released the tiny Golden Snitch, and it flew away. With the whistle in his mouth, he blew on it to instruct the trio to mount their brooms. Once they were ready, the captain blew the whistle again to let the trials begin. Hermione held her breath as Draco flew off quickly, much faster than the other two boys.

She watched as he circled the pitch a few times, searching for the petite, gold ball. It flew passed his face, and Draco zipped after it. His actions could the attention of the other two boys, and they were right on his tail.

_Oh no, if he doesn't slow down he's not going to make the-_, Hermione thought as Draco hit the goal post with the edge of his broom. Hermione held her hand over her mouth as she watched Draco struggle to get up out of the sand. He was holding onto his side, he probably cracked a rib in the fall.

She cheered in her head as he mounted his broom again and made up for lost time. Soon he was right back with the other two boys since neither could catch the Snitch. This time, when the Snitch rounded the corner in between the goals, Draco was ready. Hermione held her breath again as he rounded the corner, doing so with ease.

Draco was pulling ahead of the other boys, Hermione watched as he tailed the Snitch until he could accelerate and catch it. He was closing in on the Snitch; the determination on his face was enough to make Hermione scream in excitement. She was sure that he was going to reach for it any second now. She held her breath.

At the last second, one of the other candidates rammed Draco hard into his side. She watched in horror as Draco let out a voiceless yell from the pain. She tried to contain herself.

At one point, she was sure that Draco was about to fall off his broom, but Draco steadied himself and held on to his broom tightly. He shook his head a few times and moved the hair out of his face.

After regaining his bearings, Draco was on the boy's trail, trying to catch up in order to possess the Snitch. The third boy was having trouble catching them. Neck and neck, Draco and the boy both reached for the Snitch. The Snitch had a mind of its own, and decided to make a quick direction change. The other boy wasn't quick enough as Draco followed the Snitch with ease.

Hermione jumped up at the sight, as Draco reached out and claimed the Golden Snitch. Hermione raced down the stairs to the Slytherin deck as Draco was being patted on the back and congratulations were given. She disillusioned herself before walking into the crowd of Slytherins.

"Good job, Malfoy," she heard Blaise say.

"Yeah that was a pretty good display," Nott agreed.

"Thanks guys, it was nothing," Draco replied humbly. Hermione got close to him and reached for his hand. His eyes lit up. "Would you excuse me for a minute, boys?"

Hermione led him to a spot under the pitch where extra equipment was kept. Once the door was closed, she cancelled the charm.

"I told you that you could do it! Congratulations!" she said while engulfing Draco into a huge hug. Draco hugged her back and smiled into her bushy hair.

Before Hermione could comprehend what she was doing, she quickly pulled away from the hug, stood on her toes and kissed him. The feeling of his lips on hers scared her at first; she had never felt anything like it. She was surprised that he wasn't resisting her either. She felt his hands wrap around her back and pull her closer. But as quickly as it had started, it was over and Hermione pulled away. She looked at Draco sheepishly. His eyes were wide and his face was no longer pale from the cold, but Gryffindor red.

"Thanks," he said drained. She could see he was at a loss for words. "I-I am going to um – shower and – I'll see at dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at dinner."

XXX

Draco stepped into the shower and quickly washed his body and hair. He let the water poor down his back and face as he stood frozen under the hot water. His side ached a little from the trials, and he would definitely bruise from the fall, but he was sure nothing was broken. After examining his body for anymore scratches or bumps, his mind wandered to what had happened after quidditch.

The kiss was sweet and warm. He knew she hadn't meant anything by it. It had been nothing more than just a congratulatory kiss. But his body wasn't treating it like just a simple kiss. Even now, as he stood in the shower, he felt himself getting aroused by it.

Draco cursed himself for being such a hormonal teenager. _Stop it, she doesn't like you,_ he thought to himself. But the more he tried to expel thoughts of her from his mind, the more desperate he found himself to relieve himself. He slowly started stroking himself.

_Oh Merlin, what am I doing? Wanking to the thought of Granger? _But he couldn't stop himself from stroking faster. Images flashed before his eyes, he and Hermione snogging in an empty classroom, Hermione laying naked in his bed with just a thin white sheet over her body, Hermione touching his bare chest and back. It didn't take him long to come, which he aimed for the drain to wash away his guilt.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He grabbed his comb and started to rake his white blond hair when he suddenly stopped. He had said he would meet her for dinner in the Room of Requirement. _Damn it,_ he thought, _I need to control myself_.

He quickly got dressed. He pulled on his black turtle neck sweater and tucked it into his black slacks. He decided to carry his suit jacket, he felt warm enough without it. As he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he scowled. He looked like the spitting image of his father.

He shuffled away from the mirror and headed out of the Slytherin dormitories, he had missed dinner in the Great Hall, and he knew Hermione would have dinner for them in the Room of Requirement.

XXX

Draco refused to make eye contact with her. She felt hurt at the way he was acting, maybe she could explain herself so that they wouldn't continue eating in silence. She watched him devour his meal; he had been eating a lot more now that he knew he wouldn't get sick. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He didn't even glance up.

"Draco," she started.

"Yes?" his eyes were glued to his plate.

"Draco, I'm sorry," she started again, "It's not what you think, I promise, it was merely a congratulations." He looked up at her finally. "I know how you feel about me." She watched as Draco turned red. "I'm sorry for making it awkward, I know you hate me. We are only friends because I kept pushing for it, and you needed someone to talk to-."

"We are friends because I need you, Granger," he admitted, "I don't hate you, you're the only person to actually care about me, plus you feed me so you're okay in my book." He smirked at her.

Hermione giggled. "Well I still apologize if I made anything awkward between us; I was just so excited during your trials that I couldn't contain myself." Draco smiled at her. "Can I ask you a question?" Draco nodded. "Why do you dress like that?"

She watched as Draco looked down at his attire. "Dress like what?"

She pointed at all of him. "Like that! You look like you're going out somewhere."

"I'm a Malfoy, what else am I supposed to wear? Mudblood clothes?" he asked with disgust. Hermione flushed at his harsh words and turned her head. She heard Draco get up from his chair. She looked up to find him kneeling on the floor next to her chair. He took her hand in his. "Please," he begged, "I'm sorry. It slipped out, Granger; I promise I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?" Hermione snapped. Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

"I've been taught since birth that I was better than other people, and it's hard to banish 16 years of hate in just 4 days, Hermione. I promise it wasn't intentional, I'll never say it again."

Hermione looked up with a smile. "You called me Hermione."

"Don't get used to it, you're still annoying Granger." He smirked at her. "Can you forgive me?"

Hermione sat for a second, thinking. She could see he was panicking the longer she sat quietly, so she decided to have mercy on him. "Of course I forgive you, but say that dreadful word one more time and I will hex you so hard your children will feel it." She released Draco's hand and she stood up to clean up the dishes.

"Let me help you with that," Draco offered. He stacked the plates and silverware and reached for his empty goblet. Hermione watched him as he lost his footing and stumbled backwards, dropping the goblet and landing on his behind. She laughed.

"Well someone is clumsy tonight, did you spike your drink with firewhiskey?" she laughed as she offered him a hand to help him up. But he didn't take it. It didn't take her long to realize something was wrong. She dropped down to the floor next to Draco, sweat running down his forehead and panic in his eyes.

"Draco? Draco what's wrong?" she questioned, the worry in her voice didn't hide very well. She watched as Draco pulled up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark was much darker than it had been when he first showed it to her.

"I-it's burning," he gasped, "I have to g-go, right now." He still wasn't used to the pain of being summoned; it felt as if his arm was being put into an immense fire. He also knew the longer he waited to apparate, the more intense the burning would become. He had been in the shower once when he was summoned, and he quickly got out and got dressed, but by the time he had finished tying his shoelaces the burning was so intense it had spread throughout his whole body.

Draco tried to stand up; the burning in his limb was clouding his mind. He felt an arm go around his waist for support. On his feet, he heard her speaking.

"Be safe," she whispered in his ear. He tried to clear his thoughts so that he could speak, but the next thing he knew, he was apparated into his own home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First I would like to give a shout out to my first two reviewers! susan21988 and shaymars I love you both! You have a special place in my heart. Second, I would like to acknowledge the fact that I have over 400 views! Third, I must warn you, I attempted at a lemon scene, which would be my first one ever. It will probably be a while until the next one. (This story is Rated M for a reason!) Enjoy this chapter, remember that reviews are love, and I'm currently feeling s little unappreciated. Love you all :)**

* * *

"Draco," the Dark Lord hissed, "How nicccce of you to join ussss, I trusssst you had no problem leaving sssschool?" Draco sat down next to his father; his face was void of all emotion.

"Yes my Lord, I was not bothered in the slightest. No one saw me apparate and if you are to dismiss me before curfew, none of the staff members will question me upon my arrival. If you choose to keep me longer, I will manage," he replied with a dark smirk. The Dark Lord returned the smirk.

"Very well Draco, I do not intend to keep you long, oncccce you give me an update, you are free to return to sssschool. I try to limit the frequency of ssssummoning yoursssself and Sssseverussss becausssse I know that the old git Dumbledore will ssssoon be on both of your tailssss," he stated. "Now tell me, how issss our little plan working?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but kept a straight face. "I have yet to locate the cabinet. Since the magic is broken it will not respond to my spells to show itself to me. I have been searching for it by hand, once it is located, I will send a notice. I will have to mend it by-."

"I wassss hoping you would have found it by now, Draco, time issss of the essence. I hope that you are not hiding anything from me." The Dark Lord was already going into one of his moods.

Draco prepared himself for what he knew was coming. His Aunt Bellatrix had taught him occlumency to protect himself from the power of Professor Dumbledore. Now, he found himself putting up his shields to protect himself from the Dark Lord.

"LEGILIMENS!" the Dark Lord hissed at him. Draco had already established memories for the Dark Lord to view. _Draco searching the Room of Hidden things after arriving at school. Draco going to class and acting normal with his fellow Slytherins. Draco trying out for quidditch seeker, and holding the Snitch victoriously. An altered memory of Draco making a snarky comment about Hermione's "Mudblood" clothing and making her cry. _The Dark Lord pulled out of his mind.

"Congratulations on making the house team, Draco," the Dark Lord beamed. "And congratulations on making Harry Potter's mudblood cry," he added with a soft chuckle. Draco smirked again. He wanted to vomit. After all that Hermione had done for him, and he was letting the monster make fun of her.

"Thank you, my Lord," he responded. His father looked at him with pride in his eyes, but Draco tried to ignore it. He was still despised the man for pushing him to become a Death Eater, just for the sake of the family name. The more he thought about it, the more he hated being a Malfoy.

After a few other members gave quick updates the Dark Lord turned his attention back to Draco. "Thank you for joining us this evening, Draco. I will remind you again before I send you away, I expect results by the end of the month, otherwise I may lose my patience with you."

With a nod in understanding, Draco apparated back to the school.

XXX

Draco landed hard in the Room of Requirement. He hadn't been gone very long, he knew the Dark Lord would only want to check up on him. Although he had the Mark, he understood that he would not be treated like a true member of the Inner Circle, which he was thankful for. He didn't want the responsibility for having to know in detail all of the plans the Dark Lord had in store for Harry Potter and his friends.

Draco let down his occlumency shields while he sat on the ground. He always became emotional after letting them down, so he prepared for the inevitable tears to come streaming down his face. As the first few drops escaped his eyes, he realized he wasn't alone.

"Draco, are you alright?" he heard her cry. He looked up at her threw his blurry eyes and saw her sit down next to him. "Draco, did he hurt you?" He quickly shook his head no; his voice was betraying him at the moment. He felt her thumbs touching his face as she wiped away the tears he couldn't hold back. He could see she was terrified. He tried to gather his thoughts.

"I'm okay, really," he sniffed. "After using occlumency my mind just kind of gets jumbled and I can't stop myself." He laughed in spite of himself so that she would relax.

"I-I was worried about you," she said. Draco looked at her dumbfounded.

"Next time, don't you worry your pretty little head of yours. I have this under control for the time being." At the end of the month, if he didn't have the cabinet ready, then she could worry all she wanted.

"You think I'm pretty?" _Damn it._

"Well, you're not ugly."

"Gee thanks."

"You're welcome," he said smirking at her. They stared at each other for a moment longer before both of them reached for each other to pull into a hug. Her arms were around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck. _Oh Merlin if she doesn't stop it I'm going to snog her senseless._

His arms were wrapped around her middle and he squeezed her as if trying to absorb her into his hands. He held his breath as she slowly eased the embrace, until they were both settling back to how they were sitting previously.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Granger?"

"You have no more Dreamless Sleep…"

"That would be correct."

"What are you going to do about tonight?" she asked slowly. He didn't really have an answer, he honestly hadn't thought about it. "I have an idea, but you probably won't like it."

"Well spit it out so that I can give you an answer."

"Well, and don't think I mean this in any kind of perverted way, but maybe we should sleep together and-."

"WHAT?" he yelped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, what did I just say about perverted? Anyway, you sleep better when we are together, so maybe we should stay here for the night and see how it goes. If you don't like it, we don't have to do it, it was just an idea."

Draco sat quietly for a moment. He knew this could either end wonderfully or disastrously. On one hand he would get a good night sleep and they would both be happy. On the other hand he could continue to have night terrors and they would both be in a bad mood.

"It's worth a shot, I suppose," he finally said. "But please don't freak out if I have a nightmare."

"I promise."

"So how do you want to do this?" he asked slowly. He moved to the couch.

"Well, it's already after curfew, and tomorrow is Sunday, so we don't need to have our books with us," she started. "I can transfigure our clothes and the furniture so we can sleep, is that all right with you?" Draco nodded and stood up from the couch she was about to transfigure.

He watched her pull out her wand and with a quick flick she changed her muggle pants into pajama pants. She took off her sweat jacket which revealed the green t-shirt, which she changed into a green tank top. She looked at him and pointed her wand. His black slacks were also turned into pajama pants. She changed his black turtle neck into a black t-shirt. His Dark Mark stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I prefer long sleeves," he said quickly, trying to hide his arm. With another flick, the Mark was hidden under black fabric. He sighed in relief.

He watched her turn to the couch and transfigured it into a bed that would fit the two of them. Looking at the plush bed made him long for a good night sleep.

"Which side do you want?" she asked nervously. He wondered if maybe she was regretting this idea.

"Doesn't matter, you choose."

"I'll take the side by the fire if you don't mind; you tend to overheat when you're too close to it."

"I don't mind at all." Neither one of them crawled onto the bed first. Draco rocked back and forth awkwardly. "We don't have to do this you know."

"Draco, I promised you I would be here for you, and I plan to keep my promise, this is just a little uncomfortable that's all. I've never shared a bed before." She slowly climbed onto the bed, pulling the covers back. "Are you going to get in any time soon?" He hesitated a second longer before climbing on.

He watched Hermione prop up her pillow against the headboard. "I don't know about you, but I'm not really tired yet, can we stay up and talk?" she asked him. Draco nodded as he tried to get comfortable. Once his pillow was propped up like Hermione's he sat back and tried to relax.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked while staring at the ceiling.

"Why were you crying on the train on Wednesday?" she asked innocently. Draco shifted anxiously. They hadn't really talked about what was going on in his life, at dinner together they usually talked about classes and homework.

"I felt guilty about something."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

He turned to face her; her big brown eyes were staring right into him. "I have to do something, and I don't want to do it. And if I don't do it, he is going to kill me." He felt tears rushing to his eyes, but he tried to blink them away. _I've cried in front of Granger enough times to last a lifetime,_ he thought. He took her hands into his.

"I'm scared," he gasped. "I'm terrified actually. I have nightmares every night of the Dark Lord killing my parents and then killing me, because I was a coward and I refused to do what he asked." He felt Hermione brush the tears on his face away with her thumb. "I don't know where to turn; I don't know what I'm doing. All I know is that I hate everything about the Dark Lord. I don't even believe the pure-blood supremacy anymore!"

He felt Hermione's arms forcefully wrap around his body, pulling him close as he started to shake. He felt something warm and wet touch his forehead: a kiss. He tried to muffle his crying in her shoulder.

"Draco, I'm sorry I asked," she said apologetically. He sat up and looked at her.

"But I had to tell someone eventually, right? Granger please, I need your help. I'll become a member of the Order; I could even be a spy for them! It would be useful to have somebody on the inside!"

"But Draco, you have the Mark, you would die from being a traitor."

"I don't care about the bloody Mark! I don't care if I die! If I can't join the Order, I might just have to kill myself for the sake of the Wizarding World!"

"You will do no such thing!" Hermione yelled at him. Draco closed his eyes.

"We should go speak to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow morning; he'll know what to do. For now, I think you should try to sleep."

Draco took a deep breath and put his pillow flat. He suddenly felt very tired and he desperately wanted to sleep. Next to him, Hermione put her pillow flat and lay down beside him.

"Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I hold you while I sleep? If I just put my arm around your waist so-."

"You'll have to get closer to me," she replied. Draco shifted closer to her body and slowly wrapped an arm around her thin waist. Hermione's hair was slightly in his face as they spooned, but for some reason it didn't bother him in the slightest. A sigh escaped his mouth. He knew he was going to sleep well tonight.

"Draco, did you mean what you said before?"

"What did I say?"

"You said you didn't believe in pure-blood supremacy anymore."

Draco sat up and whispered in her ear. "How can I possibly believe in those outdated beliefs when my best friend, the girl I trust most, is a muggleborn?" As he laid back down she turned her head to smile at him.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Granger."

XXX

Draco was having the most vivid dream of his life. If he hadn't been dreaming, he would have sworn it was really happening.

"_Draco," she moaned as he kissed up and down her neck. His was on top of her, one of his hands were on her breast while the other was rubbing the slight curve in her body. She moaned under his touch. _

"_Kiss me Draco," she purred in his ear. He crushed her lips to his; devouring her as she parted her lips to welcome his tongue. They explored each other's mouths as they became more and more needy for each other's taste. She bit on his lower lip as he moaned in satisfaction._

_His erection was pressed to her stomach, and he was bucking his hips from the arousal. He broke off the kiss, the pair panting to catch their breath. She reached down and rubbed him threw his pajamas. "Draco, take your pants off. I need you in me." In a flash he had slid out of his pajama bottoms and boxers. He looked up at her, she was completely naked. _

_The sight of her perky breasts and moist folds were almost enough to make him loose his load. His eyes watched her every movement, the way she stretched herself out and opened her legs for him. _

"_Granger, you're so beautiful," he said while laying back on top of her. He kissed her deep again while massage her breast. He put his erection to her entrance and pushed in slowly. They both moaned into the kiss._

"_Draco," she muttered. He started moving his hips again. He felt the need to go faster. _

"_Draco," she said clearer. He was starting to feel his orgasm building._

"_Draco," she said more forcefully. Just a few more thrusts and he would be there. _

"_Draco!" she screamed a final time as he came powerfully. _

XXX

"Draco!" she screamed as he came. His eyes flashed open at the force in her voice. Sunlight was pouring through the window, it was morning. Draco looked at the bed. He was on top of Hermione, panting like a dog. His hand was on her tank top clad chest and the quickly deflating erection in his pants was pressed against her stomach. Draco closed his eyes and concentrated on the wetness in his crotch. _Bloody hell…_

"Get. Off. Of. Me," Hermione said threw gritted teeth. Draco quickly retreated to his side of the bed. He felt his face turn 50 shades of Gryffindor red. He watched as Hermione got up from the bed and grabbed her shoes and jacket.

"Granger, I'm sorry, please don't go," he begged. She quickly looked up.

"Was this your plan from the beginning? To try to seduce me?" she asked angrily.

"No! Not at all! It was your idea to sleep together!" he pleaded.

"I was trying to help you, not have you deflowered me!"

"I was dreaming! I swear! It was all subconscious! I was dreaming about doing those things and when I woke up I was on top of you!" He stood up to stop her from leaving.

"Get away from me, Malfoy, or I'll-," she stopped. "What's that on your pants?" Draco looked down. A huge wet circle was on display in front of his crotch. He turned deep red again.

"I-If I had been trying to seduce you, don't you think I would have at least taken my pants off?" he asked slowly. He looked at Hermione's big brown eyes. She dropped to the ground in a heap of laughter. "I'm glad to know that you find my involuntary sexual urges hilarious."

"I'm sorry but it's pretty funny if you think about it," she giggled. "Would you like me to clean your pants off?"

"No because I like standing in my own bodily fluids," he said sarcastically. With a flick of her wand, the spot disappeared. "Thank you. Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Can you forgive me? I know I made this awkward and all, I cannot even explain how embarrassed I am, and I hope you don't think of me different. You've really been helping me out, I slept wonderfully last night-."

"Obviously," she joked. "Of course I will forgive you, but if this happens again tonight, I'm going to hex you so hard your grandparents will feel it. Just one question, who were you dreaming about?"

Draco's mouth dropped open. He knew if he was honest she would freak out on him. "I-um. No one in particular. I think it was just a mix of being a teenager and having a girl in my bed." He could see the slight disappointment on her face.

"Okay, as long as it doesn't happen again. Promise?"

"Promise."

"After we get dressed and eat breakfast, do you want to speak with Professor Dumbledore?" she asked.

Draco fought the nausea in his stomach. "Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Okay was the lemon awful? If you guys didn't like it, I would love to know that way I can make it better :) feel free to PM me with comments or suggestions or just to vent about how much you hated it. I will still love you all! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6 is ready to go! But before you start, I just want to thank all of you who reviewed last night, boy was I surprised when I woke up this morning! Remember that reviews are love, and all you need is love! Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Although Hermione's body was present in the Great Hall, her mind was in a completely different place. She mindlessly scooped eggs into her mouth as she pretended to read her Charms textbook. A few times, she completely missed her mouth and sent the yellow bits tumbling down her front shirt. She would quickly brush them away before returning to her thoughts.

Her mind kept replaying over and over what had happened earlier that morning. She had been sound asleep with Draco's arm wrapped around her middle. The next thing she knew, she felt his weight shift on top of her, though she was still sleeping. What had woken her was the tickle she felt on her neck and a warm sensation on her breast. Her eyes had fluttered open slowly and at first she wasn't sure what was going on. Before she could even think, Draco had turned and kissed her forcefully.

She had never been kissed like that before. Viktor Krum had kissed her once or twice, and when she was a student at her muggle school she had been kissed by her classmate by the jungle gym. But when Draco had kissed her, it was full of heat and passion. She found herself moaning as he pried her lips apart and slowly stuck his tongue in her mouth. She copied his action, slowly slipping her tongue across his teeth.

When he finally broke the kiss, Draco had started to thrust his hips and she realized something was pressing against her stomach. It didn't take her long to figure out what it was. She had never seen an erection before, except in her muggle biology book, and she had to admit she was curious. But the idea of touched one made her uneasy. At least he had been clothed. Slowly, she had reached down to stroke him threw his pants. He immediately let out a moan, so she must have been doing something right.

It was felt big; she had heard rumors that Draco was "well equipped", but she never imagined it would be quite that big. Then again, she didn't really have anything to base his size off of. Her mind wandered to what it would be like for him to put "all of that" inside of her. She quickly withdrew her hand in a panic; she wanted him off of her _now_. After screaming his name over and over, his eyes finally popped open.

"Hermione! Will you stop dropping eggs everywhere! It's bloody irritating!" Ron yelled, snapping her out of her memory.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, it's just eggs! They aren't going to kill you Ronald!"

"The brightest witch of our age and you can't even feed yourself?"

Hermione picked up her book and wacked it over his shoulder. Ron rubbed the sore spot and turned back to his own breakfast. She closed her eyes.

She had to admit, she was kind of hoping she was the one Draco had been dreaming about. Seeing this different side of him was causing her to fancy him. She had fancied Ron up until recently, but he never seemed to catch on and she was tired of waiting. Ron was just too daft for them to ever be in a relationship.

Draco, on the other hand, was mature and intelligent. She admired him for his actions. He may be a Death Eater, but he was going to stand up against them and try to join the Order. He was still only a boy, but he was willing to risk death for the cause.

He was also very intelligent. They had done homework together, and unlike with Harry and Ron, she didn't have to revise his papers and check over his worksheets. She had to remind herself that he was second in the year to her. As she thought about it, she really saw Ron as a brother or a best friend…

Hermione dropped her fork; it hit the plate with a loud clang. Last night Draco had called her his best friend. Was that all he saw her as? Hermione felt her body slouch.

"What are you frowning at?" Ginny questioned.

"What?" Hermione snapped her head up.

"You looked like you just received an E on your OWLs, what's eating you?" Ginny asked concerned.

"I just didn't sleep very well last night."

"Well you went to bed early enough. What was up with you last night? You came in and said 'I'm going to bed' and later when I went to check on you your curtains wouldn't budge."

After Draco had left from being summoned, Hermione had gone to her dormitory to start phase one of her plan she had for the night. She had to make sure no one would notice she wasn't in her bed. She had quickly put a charm on her bed to keep the curtains drawn and then she had snuck out of the Tower.

"I was just exhausted, and I knew you guys would be up longer, so I put a charm up so you wouldn't disturb me." She could tell Ginny wasn't completely convinced.

"Well, the boys and I have quidditch practice in a little while, what do you plan on doing today?"

"I'll probably go to the library to start research this week's topic in DADA."

Ron looked up from his plate. "Only you would waste a perfectly good Sunday in the library." He went back to eating. Hermione shook her head, grateful that her "Ron" phase was now over.

XXX

Draco walked into the library casually. He knew Hermione would be in here somewhere, she practically lived in the place. Walking up the center isle he caught sight of bushy brown hair and walked towards her. She didn't seem to notice his presence; her nose was buried in a huge book. He waved his wand and put up a silencing charm, he then proceeded to pick up a random book and open it. He knew people would freak at the sight of him talking to her, so he had to act like they just happened to be looking in the same isle for a book.

"Can we go speak to the Headmaster now?" he asked slowly. He kept his head in his book. He felt Hermione look up at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"One hundred percent." He put the book down and headed for the main doors. He heard her footsteps further behind him. Making their way to the Headmaster's office, Draco began to feel nauseous. If Professor Dumbledore was unable to help him, he didn't know what he was going to do.

"Sherbet lemon," Hermione said at the Headmaster's office. The stairs revealed themselves and the pair quickly scurried up them so they wouldn't be seen. Once at the top, a heavy wooden door was the only thing that stood between them and his fate.

"You knock, he likes you more," Draco whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes and curled her fingers. As she was about to knock, the door flew open. Small black eyes darted from Draco to Hermione. Draco's stomach did a flip-flop and he held back a squeal. If Professor Snape told anyone that he had gone to see the Headmaster with Hermione Granger, he knew the Dark Lord would punish him severely.

"Now why would two rival schoolmates such as yourselves be going to the Headmaster's office, together?" he questioned. Hermione cleared her throat.

"I would just like to speak with Professor Dumbledore about Malfoy's necessity to use derogatory remarks in my presence. While his words were merely immature in third year, I now find them, threatening," she explained coolly. From inside the Headmaster's office, Draco heard the older man speak.

"Let them in Severus, I will handle the situation." Professor Snape slid over an inch, just enough for them to pass one at a time. Hermione walked in first, while Draco followed her quickly. Snape grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Be careful Draco; remember where your loyalties lie." He shut the door behind him. Draco turned to the Headmaster. Hermione had taken a seat in front of Dumbledore's wooden desk.

"Have a seat Draco," he started. "Sherbet lemon?" He held out the bowl to him, but he shook his head no, and then to Hermione, who popped one into her mouth. "I gather that this meeting is not about offensive comments, but something more important. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Headmaster," he replied. "I made a mistake over the summer, Headmaster, I regret it every day."

"Tell me Draco, what have you done exactly?"

"After the incident at the Department of Mysteries, my father told me that my family was no longer in the Dark Lord's good graces." He lifted his left sleeve slowly. "I took the Mark in an attempt to honor my family." Draco looked the Headmaster straight in the eye. The elderly man looked indifferent. "Professor, I can't do this, I can't be a death eater. I want to join the Order."

"If you join the Order, you will die, Draco. That Mark is bound to you and if you break the oath you took, you will surely die."

"So be it!" Draco jumped up from his chair. "Professor, I was given a task to complete by the end of the school year. I refuse to take part in it, and when the Dark Lord finds out that I haven't done as he wishes, he will kill me. I would rather die a 'blood traitor' than die as a failed Death Eater."

The Headmaster stood up and started pacing around the room. "How do I know I can trust your word, Draco? You have never given me reason to believe you."

"I will tell you anything you wish to know about the Dark Lord's plans. I don't know much, but I will dish out every secret, whether it is of importance or is miniscule."

The Headmaster stood thinking for a moment. "Very well Draco. This is how we will do it. When the Order meets again, you will be present under a charm that will keep you disoriented until we are ready to interrogate you. You will not be able to see where you are, nor will you be able to recognize the voices of anyone other than myself.

After you have described to us, in great detail, as much as you know about the Dark Lord's plans, we will discuss whether you will be allowed to join the Order. But I must warn you, Draco. I have never seen a single Death Eater renounce the Dark Lord. Whatever the punishment is for being a traitor, it will most likely kill you. Are you sure you are prepared for that?"

Draco felt his eyes get misty. "Professor, I swear to you that I would rather die than serve that monster for another day."

The Headmaster nodded. "Very well, you will accompany me at the Order meeting; I will retrieve you on the night of the next new moon."

Draco quickly swallowed. "Are there no other meetings earlier than that night?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Phase one of my task is to be completed by the last day this month and the soonest Order meeting is on the second of October. What am I to do when the Dark Lord realizes I haven't completed my task?"

The Headmaster's eye twinkled. "If you wish to prove to the Order that you belong, personal sacrifice is sure to get them on your good side."

XXX

"Of course he is going to die, Albus!" Professor Snape bellowed. "Have you ever seen a Death Eater betray the Dark Lord?"

"No, I have not, Severus, enlighten me," the old man said calmly.

"Do you remember a wizard by the name of Frumorn Serpenthelm?"

"Yes, he was killed during the First Wizarding War."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Frumorn was a coward and never fought a bloody battle during that war. At one point he tried to flee the country. I was there when Fenrir Greyback dragged him back to the Dark Lord."

"And?"

"Albus! I _hated _that man, and even_ I_ wanted the torture to end for his sake! The Dark Lord merely told us that when we couldn't stomach his screams anymore, to just finish him off!"

"Severus, what exactly happened to Frumorn?"

The potions master took a deep breath. "His Mark sent pulses threw his body with pain stronger than the Cruciatus Curse. It cracked bones and popped blood vessels. Blood was coming out of the man's eyes, ears and mouth. Between each convulsion, the man was begging for death. Nobody wanted to appear weak, so we stood there for 3 hours before I killed him for everyone else's sake. A little while later, the Dark Lord returned and laughed at the mangled body and told us that he never wanted to have this happen again."

"Severus, he is only a boy-."

"He is a boy playing a very dangerous game!"

"Is there no way to stop the convulsions?"

Severus stood up and walked to the window. "The Dark Lord told me once that the convulsions only last for 24 hours. Nobody would ever survive it and even if they did, they would be a human vegetable."

The Headmaster stood up and went to the window as well. "Severus, you are my potions master, you have created a variety of spells and potions all on your own. Surely you can try to find something that will keep the boy alive for those 24 hours."

"I will try my best, Albus, but there is no guarantee."

"The boy had already expressed that he would rather die than be a Death Eater any longer."

"We'll see if he still feels that way after the Dark Lord gives him the Cruciatus," Severus chuckled.

XXX

Draco's heart was pounding at lightning speed. It was a week after his meeting with the Headmaster, and at the moment he and Potter were neck and neck on the Golden Snitch. Although it wasn't a real match, more of just a pick-up game, the whole school was out on their respected decks cheering and screaming.

Earlier that morning, the Gryffindor team captain had approached the Slytherin captain with the idea of a practice match. Having already been cleared by both Head of Houses and the Headmaster, they only needed an agreement between the captains. After a firm handshake, the game was set for right after last class.

_I may have been there for you during your trials, but now you're the enemy so I hope you fall off your broom_, Hermione had written in a note to him during Potions. She had stealthily placed the note in front of him as she walked to the cabinet to get her supplies for brewing. He almost laughed when he read it.

The Snitch flashed in front of his eyes before changing direction again, causing both Draco and Harry to stop short before hitting the wall of fabric that surrounded the Quidditch pitch. Draco was pulling ahead, and he was sure that he was going to catch it before Harry did.

"It's all mine, Potter," he yelled back as he reached out to claim the Snitch.

"Malfoy! Bludger!" he heard someone call, but it was so late. The Bludger hit him hard in the head. He let out a yell in pain and before he could catch himself, he fell off his broom. Lucky for him, he hadn't been very high in the air. When he hit the ground he landed flat on his back, just in time to see Harry grab the Snitch. Once the whistle blew, Madame Pomfrey was quickly at his side.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are not to move a muscle, blink twice so I know that you can hear me." He blinked twice quickly. Other teachers stepped into his view.

"How is he, Poppy?" Professor McGonagall asked. Madame Pomfrey shook her head.

"He took a nasty blow to the head, its bleeding like no tomorrow. The impact of the fall shows signs that he may have broken a rib or two. Nothing we can't fix once we get him inside." Madame Pomfrey levitated him carefully and brought him straight to the infirmary.

"Oh Merlin, the boy is losing consciousness," she observed as she settled him down onto a bed. Draco sat silently as he watched her vanish his clothing to check the damage on his ribs. It wasn't long until he couldn't hear anymore and his vision became blurry as he slipped into darkness.

XXX

Draco opened his eyes lazily. It hurt too much to try to lift his head so he stayed in the position he was in. He looked around slowly. It wasn't very late in the evening, probably just after supper. He saw two people standing on either side of his bed.

"Thank you for volunteering to help me Miss. Granger, you know I love it when you assist me," Madame Pomfrey beamed. Draco watched Hermione flash a smile.

"No problem at all, I finished my papers early tonight and thought that it would be good to see you," she said.

"Draco needs to eat, so I hope you won't mind assisting him, he is pretty badly beat up. The food is right there on the side table." Madame Pomfrey walked towards to curtain that surrounded his bed. "If you need me, or her start to be a pain your side, don't hesitate to call me." She quickly scurried out. Hermione turned to him, her hand were on her hips.

"Draco Malfoy, you scared the piss out of me," she stated. "You didn't hear the Bludger coming?" Draco tried to clear his throat, but he was so tired and dehydrated that it just came out as a raspy groan. "Do you want water?" He nodded slowly. She brought the glass close to him and bent the little drinking straw for him. After nearly downing the whole glass, he let it go.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I had to make sure you are alright, I damn near had a heart attack when you fell."

He smirked at her. "This is all your fault."

"I beg your pardon!" Hermione scowled.

He chuckled. "Your note told me you hoped I would fall off my broom and-." Hermione's hands flew to her mouth.

"Holy crickets! I hope you know I was kidding about that!" she yelped. He smiled.

"I know a way you can make it up to me." Hermione hesitated awkwardly. "Merlin, Granger! I just want my bloody dinner!" he laughed. She grabbed the tray and set it down in front of him. "Granger, Madame Pomfrey said I'm not to move a muscle," he smirked even bigger. "I'm afraid you're going to have to spoon feed me."

He could tell that she wanted to fight him, but she quickly took the spoon and scooped a bunch of mashed potatoes and shoved it in his mouth. He damn near choked.

"Serves you right for being a prat," she laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"How long am I in here?"

"Madame Pomfrey says once you can stand on your own then you can go. But I wouldn't try standing anytime soon considering you have a concussion and you might topple over." She scooped more mashed potatoes onto the spoon and held it up to his mouth. When he tried to reach for it, she pulled it out of his grasp.

"Hilarious, Granger, but I do want to eat you know," he snorted. She put the spoon back in front of his face and he ate it. "At this rate I'll finish this plate next Friday." They both laughed.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything," he replied. She rolled up her pants leg and showed him her socks. Slytherin green.

"I may be a Gryffindor, but secretly one of my favorite players is a Slytherin, and so I had to show some kind of support for him." Draco felt himself blush like a school boy. _Oh Merlin, if I could move I would snog her, _he thought. His thoughts stopped as she scooped some beans onto the spoon and held it out in front of him.

They continued to talk until his entire plate was cleared. Madame Pomfrey returned do a quick check on her patient.

"It looks like all your bones are healed, Mr. Malfoy. We just have to worry about that concussion, try moving your legs for me." Draco raised each leg. "Very good, very good. Now move your arms." He wiggled both. "Yes, yes. Now sit your head up slowly." He did so with slight pain as he gritted his teeth. "Okay, very well, you are free to go tomorrow at lunch. Take this Dreamless Sleep and rest." She quickly left again.

Hermione looked at him. "I'd better go to bed, too." She handed him the potion, which he drank slowly. As he starting drifting to sleep, he heard you mutter something, before feeling something wet and warm press to his forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WOW GUYS! I HAVE LIKE 9 FOLLOWERS! [insert applause here] Anyway, I just want to say I love you all for being so loyal, I am undeserving of you. If I like the next chapter a lot, it might even be up later tonight or tomorrow morning! Always remember that reviews are love and even Rihanna found love in a hopeless place :) Wow am I corny. **

* * *

"Are you nervous?" she asked Draco. It was the last day of the month; the Dark Lord would be summoning Draco any moment now. She watched as Draco put on his black suit jacket. _He looks so handsome_, she sighed.

"I'm terrified," Draco said honestly, he wouldn't look at her face. She had noticed that he tossed and turned the night before and that he had barely eaten all day. Up until last night, he had been sleeping fairly well. They had no more "incidents" like the first night. They had grown more comfortable around each other; they almost acted as if they had known each other their whole lives.

"Remember, whatever happens to me, do not try to get help. If you get Madame Pomfrey, she is going to need to know what happened," he explained. They had decided that if he was to be harmed tonight she would tend to him. Professor Dumbledore had even gone as far as to supply them with potions, just in case.

"Draco, you concentrate on what you have to do, and I'll focus on what I have to do. You can't be worrying about me, just make sure you are ready," she reassured him. She could see he was panicking, it was written all over his face.

Hermione moved to the couch, a tray sitting there with different labeled vials. Next to them was an Wizarding medical book she had found in the library earlier that morning. She had sat through lunch and dinner with that book in her lap, trying to stuff as much information into her brain as possible.

She picked up the tray and started organizing the different potions, first by alphabetical order, then by height of the vial, and last by color of the potion. She always organized when she was nervous, she really couldn't help herself. Her hands were shaking slightly, so she stopped fiddling and sat on them.

She felt Draco sit down next to her. "Do you think it will hurt?" he mumbled. She looked up; his grey eyes were wild and nervous. She didn't have an answer for him. She had never experienced the Cruciatus Curse herself. Harry had told her once that it felt like every part of your body was on fire, and that you felt like you just wanted to explode. But she couldn't tell him that.

"Maybe you should put up our occlumency shields up now, just so that you are further prepared." He nodded his head and she watched his facial expression become indecipherable.

"And now we wait," she said quietly. She took his hand and held it tight. It wasn't long before he snatched his hand away and quickly grabbed his left arm.

"Looks like we won't be waiting very long," he said plainly. He scowled under the burning pain.

"I'll be ready when you return," she said before he nodded and apparated out of the room.

XXX

Draco landed smoothly, landing upright on his feet. He had become a lot better at apparating. As soon as his eyes focused, he realized he was in trouble. He stood in the center of a large circle of Death Eaters. His father was standing in the circle, his face neutral. Draco knew the Dark Lord was behind him, but he didn't dare to turn around yet.

"Look at me Draco," he hissed. The Dark Lord was angry; he could hear it in his voice. Draco slowly turned to face him, all expression void from his face.

"CRUCIO!"

The pain was so intense that Draco dropped to the ground in a ball. His skin felt on fire and his body was twitching like a fish out of water. He was screaming so loudly that he couldn't hear himself or anything around him. His body was contorting and jerking, he was sure that his bones were snapping in half. He gritted his teeth as he felt the Dark Lord release the Curse, the pain still rippling through his body. He was panting and choking, trying to open his eyes.

"Our agreement, Draco, wassss that you would messsssage me when you had located the cabinet, wassss it not?" the Dark Lord asked angrily.

"Yes—my Lord," he wheezed.

"Did you locate the cabinet, Draco?" he asked crossly.

"Yes my Lord," he said.

"CRUCIO!"

Draco kicked his legs and flailed his arms, screaming as the Dark Lord held the Cruciatus for longer this time. His eyes were open, but all he saw as darkness. He was sure that his head was going to explode from the pain. He could feel his organs burning and shutting down. He rolled over so he would be facing the ceiling, his back arching so far he was sure it was going to shutter. He felt the tears streaming down his face. It felt as though someone was skinning him alive.

The Dark Lord released the curse. "Tell me, Draco, why did you choosssse not to messsssage me?" Draco tried to sit up, but the pain still twisting threw his body was too much. He was sweating profusely.

"My Lord, forgive me, I was unable to send an owl out of fear that he would be intercepted."

The Dark Lord scowled at him. Draco coughed hard, spitting up blood in the process. His head felt numb and heavy, he was barely able to form his next sentence.

"The Headmaster is becoming more and more cautious now that the death toll is rising, my Lord. Please forgive me," he whimpered. The Dark Lord turned away from him.

"Being a member of my Inner Ccccircle is an honor Draco, not ssssomething to be taken lightly," he hissed. He turned back to Draco. "I expect you to start training the cabinet, Draco. And let ussss not forget the other part of your tassssk. I want it done and my Death Eaterssss in the sssschool by the end of ssssecond term, understood?" Draco nodded his head feverishly. "Now get out of my ssssight."

He quickly glanced at his father, who stood unaffected by the ordeal. Draco mustered as much power as he could before apparating back to the Room of Requirement. He was so weak and his body was still convulsing. He screamed in pain upon landing, shivering and thrashing as the pain overtook him.

XXX

"Oh Merlin, Draco!" Hermione screamed when she heard him land. He was lying on the ground, a pool of blood growing under him as he screamed and trembled. She tried her hardest not to panic as she knelt down beside him. He had most definitely been under the Cruciatus, but the blood had to be from something else. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at his body.

"Vestimentum evanesco!" Draco's jacket and shirt vanished. _He apparated after being tortured! He could have killed himself! _she thought. His torso and back were splinched badly, and the sight of his wounds was almost too much for her to bear.

"Accio dittany!" she called and a vial flew to her hand. She quickly poor the clear liquid onto his abdomen. It started healing over immediately. She carefully rolled his trembling body onto his side and poured the liquid over his back.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried as he screamed louder from the pain. Tears blurred her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away. The injuries on his back restored into new skin.

With a wave of her wand, she cleaned up the blood on the floor, only to realize that his body was still emitting blood from some mystery location. _It must be on his legs,_ she thought. She roughly unbuckled his belt and threw it away. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pulling them down to his ankles.

A long bloody gash started at his knee and up his boxer shorts. She grabbed the dittany again but had it knocked out of her hands as his legs kicked her in the stomach. She retrieved it, held his legs down with her body and started working her way up his leg. She pushed up his boxers to reach the end of the gash, and it quickly healed up. Now that he wasn't bleeding, the real work would begin.

Hermione grabbed the tray with her blood covered hand and rushed to Draco's side again. She quickly sat his head up, grabbed a vial of blood replenisher and poured it into his mouth.

"Come on Draco! Swallow!" she yelled as it pooled in his mouth. She rubbed his throat a little and it started to go down. She threw the vial away. She grabbed the next one, Calming Draught, and proceeded to do the same. She waited patiently for him to stop convulsing. His face relaxed and she let out a sigh of relief.

She grabbed the last vial, Muscle Strengthener, and poured it into his mouth. He wouldn't swallow it, so she tilted his head back and rubbed his throat again until it slid down. She set him back down on the floor carefully.

Hermione picked up his arm to take his pulse. She counted in her head. That can't be right, she thought. She counted again. Hermione froze. Draco's pulse was decreasing rapidly. She reached for the tray again, searching for the vial.

"No, no, no, no! Not tonight, Draco!" She picked up vials and threw that down next to her. Draco's body was turning cold at an alarming rate. She reached for the last vial on the tray. "Yes!" She unstoppered the Revival Potion with her teeth and poured it down his throat. Ever so slowly she slid the potion down his throat, his body going limp in her arms.

"Please," she said as a tear ran down her cheek. "Please be okay." She touched his forehead and found that his body was heating up again. His chest was steadily rising and falling as he breathed normally. She took his pulse, which was back at a healthy rate.

Hermione held his head while he rested peacefully. Tears of happiness freely flowed from her eyes as she combed his hair with her fingers. Realizing her hands were covered in blood, she cursed herself for putting red streaks in his beautiful blonde hair.

She knew she would have to put bruising paste on him, but he was covered him sweat and blood. As if knowing what she was thinking, the Room transfigured the couch into a bathtub. Hermione hesitated for a moment before deciding it was best to clean him. She kept him in his boxers and levitated him to the tub carefully.

She tested the water with her hand first, it was just the right temperature to relax his muscles. She carefully lowered him into the tub. She knelt next to it and put soap in his hair. She tenderly washed the blood out and scrubbed the rest of his body. There were scars where the gashes had been.

Hermione winced at the sight of the quickly developing bruises on his arms and legs. His face tightened every time she went over one of them too quickly. Once she finished rinsing him off she let the water out of the tub, levitated Draco onto the bed, and casted a drying spell. Laying in just his boxer shorts, he started to shiver. Hermione grabbed the pair of pajamas that were waiting on the bed.

She smacked her head. _The bruising paste_, she thought. She quickly reached for the jar and opened it. The green paste was gooey in her hand. She spread all over his body, any imperfection in his pale skin was covered just to be safe. The paste absorbed into his skin, and Hermione quickly went to putting his clothes on. She levitated him once more, making it easier for her to stick his feet into the pants holes. Before putting his shirt on, she stared at his Mark. Her fingers grazed over it softly so that she wouldn't wake him. Turning back to her task, she put his shirt on and lowered him onto the bed again.

After pulling the sheets over his sleeping body, Hermione stepped back. He was alive, he was okay and that was all that mattered. She cleaned up the areas still covered in blood and spilled potions. She looked down at herself; she almost had as much blood on herself as Draco did when he first arrived.

Looking back to make sure he was sound asleep, she peeled off her clothes and ran fresh water. She washed her hair quickly and scrubbed the dried blood on her hands and arms. She looked over at Draco once more, still asleep, and stood up. Casting a quick drying spell, she grabbed her pajamas and put them on.

She gingerly sat on the bed and pulled the covers over herself. Draco was flat on his back breathing steadily. She slipped her hand into his and squeezed it tight, just as a final reminder to herself that he was okay.

XXX

"How do you feel?" he heard her ask as soon as his eyes popped open. He was slightly disoriented, but he was able to sit up on his own. She placed a tray of food in front of him.

"What happened?" Draco realized how hungry he was and quickly went to eating the soup on the tray.

"You came back last night after being tortured, Draco," she said softly. "You apparated back here, and you splinched yourself pretty badly. Actually, let me check on your scars quickly." Draco frowned as she moved his food aside, but let her lift up his shirt. He looked at his stomach; wide scars ran up to his to his chest. "Can you stand?"

Draco stood up slowly at first, not sure if he could handle his own weight, but he found it easier than he thought it would be. She went behind him and touched the scars on his back. She walked back in front of him. "Don't freak out, okay?" He nodded.

She knelt down and rolled his pajamas pants up. He tensed as she touched his thigh softly. Looking down, he saw a scar that ran from his hip to his knee.

"Last night, did you—."

"I kept your boxers on if that's what you're worried about," she smirked. He let out a sigh in relief. She walked away and grabbed another vial of dittany. "Should I do it or can you manage?"

"No you can do it," he replied.

"Lay down on the bed," she said. He laid down and watched her as she lifted his shirt to expose the scars again. "This might sting a little," she warned. She poured the liquid slowly, and he gritted his teeth at the slight pain. He looked down at the scars, which were disappearing before his eyes.

"Roll over please," she said. He turned and she readjusted the shirt before pouring some on his back. "Like it never even happened," she said as he rolled back over. She reached to pull up his pants sleeve.

"Wouldn't it be easier to take them off?" he asked quickly. She looked at him.

"Yes, I guess so," she said. She reached for the elastic band at his waist and gently tugged as he wormed out of the pajamas. _Oh Merlin this was a bad idea, what was I thinking?_ he thought as she touched his upper thigh. He felt stirring in his groin. _Oh please don't notice, please don't notice._

"Draco, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," he said quickly, trying to swat her hand off of his leg. She jumped a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" she asked, swiftly moving her hand. He saw her look down at him. Draco felt his cheeks turning red, so he grabbed a pillow, hid his face in it and groaned.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Please don't be mad, I—."

"I'm not mad."

He dropped the pillow. "You're not?" She shook her head. "But last time you were—."

"Last time you were on top of me, humping my thigh and violating me in every way possible," she chuckled. Draco stared at her for a while until she busted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Here," she said handing him the vial. "You put the rest of the dittany on." She winked at him.

As he poured the dittany on his leg, he thought of how badly he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. But he refrained from it. _After tomorrow it won't matter how I feel about her, because I'll be dead._

XXX

Draco sat in the infirmary eating apple sauce. After getting dressed, he and Hermione had gone to the Headmaster's office to give a replay of what happened the previous night.

"Draco, I can see that you are still weak, we will go to the infirmary and check you in. I will tell Madame Pomfrey that you had a run in with the staircase and just need to lie down," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione spook.

"Professor, may I go to class as scheduled today? I swear to you that I am not tired, and I have a potions lesson that I cannot miss, it will surely be on our next exam," she said hurriedly.

"Yes, Hermione, you may have breakfast in the Great Hall, and then you may go to classes," he replied. "You are excused and once again, marvelous work on Draco last night, I couldn't be more proud." Hermione beamed at him before walking out of the office. "Come, Draco, I want you to be well rested for tomorrow evening. If you are going to survive, you will need as much energy as possible."

Draco looked at him confused, but followed the elderly man. "Sir, I don't understand, you told me I will more than likely die once I take the oath. What would change that?"

"I have had someone work on a charm that will hopefully keep you alive during the ordeal, but it is experimental. If it works successfully, you will live."

Draco gathered his thoughts as his head started to spin. _I might live, _he kept thinking over and over again. _I can tell Hermione! I can tell Hermione that I love her. _He remained quiet for the rest of the trip to the infirmary.

Now he was sitting in bed with his bowl of apple sauce in his lap as he ran possible scenarios in his head. _I can tell her before I take the oath and live. Or I could tell her and die. Or I could not tell her, live and then tell her. Or I could not tell her, die, and she'll never know. _Thinking about it was driving him mad. Draco closed his eyes, trying to relax in the quiet infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Please forgive me, my loyal followers, for my late post. I had the most dreadful case of insomnia last night and didn't fall asleep until 4 in the morning. With only 4 hours of sleep in my body, I found it almost torture some to type. Three coffees later and here I am!**

**I want to give a shout out to tacker23 for their review two days ago, you are too kind. And I want to give a shout out to shaymars, who has reviewed my story 4 times! Thank you shaymars for being so dedicated. **

**Remember reviews are love, so let's pretend that today is Valentine's day :)**

* * *

Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room anxiously waiting for Dumbledore to call him. He drummed his fingers on the desk he was sitting at, his mind racing. He had just finished having dinner with Hermione as usual, but was unable to admit his feelings towards her. _I am a bloody coward_, he thought. Professor Snape entered the room quietly, he robes billowing behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy, the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office immediately," he snarled. Draco stood up and followed him out of the room. His heart was beating rapidly at the anticipation. They arrived at the Headmaster's office and the Potions Master muttered the password to reveal the stairs. Once at the top, he knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Enter," Dumbledore said from inside. Professor Snape pushed the door open and walked in, Draco walked in after him. "Thank you, Severus, you may go." Draco looked inside the room and found Hermione already seated in front of the Headmaster's desk. She tried to smile at him, but he could tell she was nervous. "Have a seat my boy," the elderly man said with a twinkle in his eye. Draco sat down in the chair beside Hermione.

"Draco, I will not lie to you by telling you this will be easy. Tonight will be one of the most exhausting and mentally challenging nights of your life. In fact, it will probably be one of the most painful thing you will ever endure. You are quiet aware that you can die, but again I have spoken to a member of the Order that thinks that with the new charm, you will survive." Draco swallowed hard.

"We must hurry, the Order will be waiting. Ms. Granger, will you please cast the charms I spoke to you about earlier." Draco watched Hermione get up and remove her wand from her pocket.

"Confundo," she said evenly, and Draco felt his mind turn to mush. He heard her mutter a few more things before the vision went dark and his body went limp.

"Draco, can you hear me?" he heard Dumbledore ask. He still couldn't see or feel his body.

"Yes, Professor," he said sloppily, his mouth feeling numb.

"We have apparated to a secret location. The Order is sitting in front of you. Do you understand?"

Draco's head felt like a lead brick, but he nodded his head. He didn't remember feeling the apparition; he must have really been knocked out. He could hear the Order members whispering, but all of their voices sounded distorted and high-pitched.

"Draco, in my hand I have a vial of veritaserum, are you ready to take it?"

Draco's nodded his head, and he felt the vial press against his lips. He tilted his head and drank it.

"Okay, Draco, we want to ask you a few questions. First, what is your name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," he replied quickly.

"Very good, when is your birthday?"

"June 5, 1980," he said.

"Okay, Draco, now those were tester questions, now we will ask the important stuff. Did you or did you not join the Dark Lord's Death Eaters?"

"I did."

Draco heard muttering from the Order, they were obviously nervous about him being present. He heard someone speak up.

"Why did you join the Death Eaters?" they asked in a very low voice.

"My father pushed me to do so for the sake of the family name."

Another voice spoke up. "Do you have the Dark Mark?"

Draco rolled up his left sleeve. "Yes I do." He heard someone gasp.

Dumbledore spoke again. "Did the Dark Lord assign you to any kind of mission?"

"Yes he did."

"Tell us, Draco, what was that mission?"

"To kill the Headmaster by the end of second term and to repair the Vanishing Cabinet so that it could transport Death Eaters into the school with the use of its sister cabinet at Borgin and Burkes." The room was quiet for a moment, nobody even breathed.

"What happened on the night of September 30th this year?"

"I was meant to locate the cabinet and message the Dark Lord once I had done so. I lied to him and told him that I merely was afraid that my owl would be intercepted. I have yet to actually find the cabinet, which I refuse to do."

"What was your punishment for defying the Dark Lord?"

Draco swallowed at the memory. "I was given the Cruciatus twice." A gasp came from the Order again.

"For how long?"

"Twenty seconds the first time, seventy seconds the next."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"And why are you here tonight Draco?"

Draco opened his mouth but no sound came out. _Pull yourself together, do no cry,_ he thought. He stayed quiet for another moment as he closed his eyes.

"Draco, why are you here tonight?"

He opened them again, and a tear slipped out. _Damn it_. "I cannot kill the Headmaster. I refuse to take part in the Dark Lord's plans. I don't believe in pure-blood supremacy. I have come here on my own free will to beg to become a member of the Order."

"Thank you, Draco that will be all, the Order must collaborate. Ms. Granger will you escort Draco into the room we have designated and release the charms on him?"

"Yes Professor," he heard her say. He felt her arm around his waist to help steady him. Taking slow steps, they left the room and went up a flight of stairs.

"Careful, Draco, we are almost there," she said quietly as they reached the top. After a few more steps, they entered a room and she sat him on a bed. His vision returned and he could hear perfectly clear. He no longer felt like a dead weight. He looked up at her face.

"Thank you," he said while reaching for her hand to sit her down next to him. She sat on the bed and looked at her hands.

"Professor Dumbledore said that if the Order votes in your favor, I'm not allowed to be in the room when you take the oath," she didn't look up.

"So—this may be the last time I ever see you?" he asked. She nodded. "It's probably for the best anyway," he said under his breath. "I wouldn't want you in there when I—." He stopped short.

Hermione lifted her head and started into his grey eyes. "Draco, you're so brave, you absolutely amaze me. I think the Sorting Hat made a mistake when it put you in Slytherin." Draco chuckled. _It's funny that she thinks I'm brave when I don't even have the courage to tell her how I feel. But it's now or never._

"Granger, I have to tell you—."

"The way you look death in the face and you're ready to just except your fate."

"Granger, please I need to say this before—."

"I'm proud to say that I am your friend, Draco Malfoy, nobody will—."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Let me say this before I go insane!" he yelled. Hermione jumped at his words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he explained. He stood up and paced the floor. He fiddled with his hands nervously.

"If I die tonight, you need to know something," he started. His heart was beating rapidly. "I just don't know how to say it. Merlin help me, Outstandings on all my OWLs and I can't put into words how I'm feeling."

Hermione stood up and took his hands in hers. "Draco, if you can't tell me how you're feeling, show me," she said softly.

Draco's heart skipped a beat as he reached for her face and pressed his lips to hers. He melted under the warmth of her lips. He felt her hand go around his neck and her fingers run threw his hair. The kiss sent shivers down his spine; his knees went limp as he pulled her closer to him. He moved his one arm to her waist, trying to get as close as possible to her. She parted her lips for him and he ran his tongue over her teeth. He didn't want it to end, but they both started moaning for air.

He released his mouth first, panting as he looked into her brown eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. His one hand was still on her cheek, and she turned to kiss it softly. He started to cry softly.

"I—have never been—so happy in my life," he choked out. "And I'm sorry—that it took me so long—to tell you how I feel. I thought—I was doing us both—a favor by keeping it—inside. And now it's—too late."

"Draco, it's okay, it's okay," she reassured him. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, and she pulled him in for another kiss. It was softer this time, but still enough to make him want to collapse. The feeling of her lips was making him absolutely crazy. He pulled away and looked at her as he rested his forehead on hers again.

Hermione pulled him to the bed, and he followed her lead as she laid back and pulled him on top of her. He kissed her deeply, trying to hang on to these precious moments he had with her. He moved to her neck, kissing her softly as she ran her hands up and down his back. Her hands pulled his shirt from out of his pants, and she slowly lifted it up and over his head. He moaned as her soft hands touched his bare chest.

He reached for her shirt buttons and started to undo them one by one. Once he finished, the threw the shirt on the ground and reached his hand behind her back. He unsnapped her bra and threw it on the floor as well. He sat up to admire her.

"Merlin, Hermione," was all he could mutter before kissing her again. His mouth quickly moved to her breasts, and she moaned as he bit on her nipple. He moved his tongue in a circular pattern stopped even once in a while to suck gently. He moved to the next nipple, and felt her hands in his hair as she pushed him to suck harder.

He sat back up and kissed her again before stopping abruptly. Her hands were at his belt, trying to unbuckle it. She reached for his zipper and was about to pull it down when he grabbed her hand.

"Hermione—I don't think we should do that," he said quickly. Her eyes shot up and looked into his. "If I die tonight, I want you to be able to move on."

"Draco, there is no other guy that I want to have my virginity," she said while cupping his face with her hand. He swallowed hard.

"You're a virgin?" She nodded her head.

"Hermione, I don't deserve it, I don't even deserve you," he blurted out. He closed his eyes.

"Draco," she whispered in his ear. "There is no one on this Earth that can convince me that you are unworthy of me. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. So let's make the most of this night while we are both happy and alive, there's no one else I want but you."

Draco felt her hands go back to his pants, unzipping them slowly. She pushed them down his legs and he wiggled out of them. He reached down and unbuttoned her pants. His hands shook as he unzipped them and pushed them down her toned legs. She had on a pair of black knickers.

He reached for them and slid them down; admiring all of her as she kicked them off. She grabbed the elastic waist of his boxers and pulled them down, letting his erection pop out. He saw the look on her face when she saw it.

"We don't have to do this," he reassured her. She reached for him without hesitation. He groaned under her touch. "Hermione, if you keep doing that, I'm not going to last very long," he said threw gritted teeth. She smirked at him. He reached down to touch her, and found her very wet. "Are you ready?" She nodded slowly. She spread her legs wider for him to position himself. He pressed his head to her entrance and pushed it a little. She winced at his size.

"Hermione should I stop?" he asked gently.

"No, I'm okay, keep going." He pushed in further, and then stopped.

"This is going to hurt a little bit, I promise to be gentle," he said while looking her in the eye. He pushed in all the way at snail pace, and stopped when he saw tears in her eyes. He started to pull out.

"No, Draco, I'm fine, just give me a moment," she said while catching her breath. He felt her reposition herself a little before nodding for him to proceed. He pulled out a little and then pushed back in, waiting for her to feel comfortable with his movements. "Draco, I'm okay now."

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and he began to pick up the pace. Draco moaned at how tight she was, the friction was almost unbearable. He concentrated hard on not going over the edge too quickly, but he wasn't sure how long that would last. Hermione was moaning with desire underneath him, her nails digging into his side. The pleasure was making it difficult for him to focus, and he felt his orgasm building.

"Draco, faster," she said breathlessly. He repositioned himself so that he would hit her clit with every thrust, and started to plunge into her quickly.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione, I'm going to come," he said quickly and soon he found it hard to think. He heard her scream out his name in ecstasy and he could feel her walls tighten around him. The feeling sent Draco over the edge, and he rode out his release as shot after shot of his seed filled her. He felt his body trembling and he slowly pulled out of her.

Draco carefully laid down next to her, both of them panting from their love making. He turned to her and placed a kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he saw her smiling. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco."

XXX

They cleaned themselves up quickly and put their clothes back on just as a knock come from the door. The pair was standing in the middle of the room, hands pressed together and standing as close as possible to each other.

"Come in," Draco called. The door opened and Dumbledore stepped in, not minding that they were holding each other.

"Draco, the Order has decided in your favor, we are ready for you," he said before stepping out. Draco looked at Hermione.

He engulfed her in a hug before heading out the door. The Headmaster was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Draco followed him into the kitchen. There were many people in the room, most of them people Draco recognized. In particular, a tall, thin man in all black robes with tiny black eyes barely visible threw his curtain-like black hair.

"Professor Snape! You're a member of the Order?" he asked. The Potions Master nodded sternly. Dumbledore walked to the center of the room.

"Everyone gather round. We are about to attempt something monumental in the Wizarding World. When Draco takes the Oath of the Order, he will be marked a blood traitor, and his Dark Mark will initiate a very powerful punishment. It is more painful than the Cruciatus, but it will not kill him. Nobody is to take mercy on Draco. Even if he begs you by name, you are not to act on his pleas. If you feel you can no longer listen to his torture, and that you might crack, you are to leave the room and send in your substitute.

While out of this room, you are to rest and take potions to restore your magic. Beyond this room, you cannot hear what is going on inside. Group one, I want you all to get ready, groups two and three, go outside and wait until you are needed as a substitute. We are in for the most interest 24 hours of our lives." Draco watched as people shuffled out of the room leaving only Dumbledore, Mundungus Fletcher, Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and himself.

Professor Snape cleared his throat. "Remember, the charm does not need to be held, simply cast it and steady yourself. Do NOT cast it during the convulsions, only once they cease should you attempt to cast it. It will take a lot of strength out of you; you might not even be able to handle it as it is experimental. When you feel you have enough power to cast it, do so. Take your positions."

The five adults circled around him with their wands ready. Dumbledore stepped forward and held out his hand. Draco reached for it, and they locked arms.

"Are you ready, Draco?" he asked one final time. Draco looked him in the eye.

"I have always been ready."

Dumbledore raised his wand and touched it to his hand. Golden flames engulfed their arms and Draco felt a rush of energy serge threw he body. Dumbledore flicked his wand again and words appeared beside them.

"When you are ready, recite the Oath," he said calmly. Draco swallowed.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, do solemnly swear to be true to the Order of the Phoenix and its members, and to serve honestly and faithfully against all its enemies whatsoever; and to observe and obey those rules of the Order of the Phoenix established by the founders, and the orders of the officers set over me by them."

Large golden flames engulfed the pair as the Oath was sealed. Draco watched in awe as they condensed into tiny ball of light that travelled to his chest. It went into his body and erupted so that light shined from his pores. And before he could finish marveling at the sight, it was over. Dumbledore stepped back.

"Steady yourselves!" he yelled to the group. Draco felt a deep burning in his arm and he quickly pulled up his left sleeve. He had seen his Dark Mark move before, but never had he seen the snake come to life. It was almost as if it was speaking to him…

"YOU DARE DEFY ME!" the voice echoed throughout the room. Draco dropped to his knees. "I WILL MAKE YOU WISSSSH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"

The initial pain rushed through his body so quickly that he collapsed in a heap on the floor. His whole body convulsed on the ground while his skin felt like it was being melted from the bone. He screamed louder than he had ever screamed before, again and again as the a new pain went from head to toe at snail pace. His brain turned to mush and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He felt like someone was choking him as he struggled to breath.

Imaginary daggers pierced threw his skin on his chest and into his heart and lungs. He pain in his abdomen caused him to vomit on the floor in front of him. The pain moved to his legs as he felt his muscles try to rip from the bone. Then, the pain stopped. Draco turned to the Headmaster.

"Please, Professor, please!" he cried. "Kill me Professor! I can't go through that again! Oh Merlin, please kill me!"

Dumbledore didn't move, just held his wand ready. He turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Please!" he screamed. "Please before it starts again!" Professor Snape waved his wand.

"Quiescere cruciatu!" he said forcefully. The spell was so strong that it blasted the Potions Master off of his feet and he landed with a hard thud. As soon as it hit him, Draco calmed. He couldn't feel anything, his whole body felt numb.

"Albus, is the boy alive?" he heard McGonagall ask while helping Snape up. The Headmaster looked him over carefully.

"Yes, Minerva, he is alive," he replied. "Let's get to work mending him while we have the convulsions under control." Dumbledore knelt down next to him and vanished his clothing, leaving him only in his boxers. _Lovely, in front of all these teachers,_ he thought.

"Draco can you speak?"

Draco tried to talk, but his tongue wouldn't move. He ended up making a gurgling noise.

"Since you cannot speak, blink your eyes rapidly if you feel pain coming; blink twice to tell me you understand." Draco blinked twice. Dumbledore turned to Professor Snape.

"How do you feel?"

"Exhausted," he replied flatly. The man could barely hold himself upright.

"Send in your substitute and take a potion, do not come in until you are completely rested."

Professor Snape slowly left the room with the help of Mundungus. Molly Weasley stepped in to replace him. She stared sadly at Draco.

"Albus, the bruising looks like he cracked some ribs, best to fix it before it gets worse," she observed. Dumbledore nodded and healed the ribs wandlessly. The bones snapped back into place rough, but Draco didn't feel it. Dumbledore ran a quick diagnostic spell to see if there were any other problems that needed to be attended to.

"He has internal bleeding," he said, "Remus, hand me the vial Severus set aside." Professor Lupin turned to the kitchen counter, quickly searched for the potion, and handed it to the Headmaster. He uncorked it and poured it down Draco's throat. He struggled to swallow at first, but it went down eventually.

He felt a pain in the abdomen, but reassured himself that it was the pain of being healed. The pain grew so fast and so powerfully, that it rippled out of his body and into anyone standing too close. His screams were joined by those of the Headmaster, Professor Lupin, and Molly as they were thrown back with uncontrollable force. Professor McGonagall rushed the three out of the room, calling for Professor Moody, Tonks and George to take their place.

XXX

Hermione paced around the living room in horror. Just fifteen minutes ago, Professor Snape had emerged from the kitchen, weak and shaken. They had rushed to his side, pouring potions down his throat to restore his magic.

"Professor, please," she begged once he relaxed. "Is he alright? Please tell me, I have to know." Professor Snape merely stared at her blankly, refusing to tell her anything.

She continued to pace frantically for ages, when she heard the kitchen door open again. She watched as Mrs. Weasley, Remus and the Headmaster struggled to walk and sit down. Moody, Tonks and George quickly got up to replace them.

"What happened?" she asked quickly as they down potions. "Why are three of you coming out at once?" Dumbledore looked at her with sad eyes.

"The pain ripped through Severus's counter spell. It erupted in his body and sent the three of us into intense pain momentarily. Once his next convulsion stops, they will put another counter spell on him." Hermione darted from the room and headed for the kitchen, she had to see him.

"Miss. Granger!" she heard Professor Snape roar, but it was too late. She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, staring down at the helpless boy that lay screaming as pain ripped through his body. Her eyes filled with tears as she watched him jerk and shake. The smell of sweat and blood hung in the air like a heavy blanket. A voice made her focus on the other people in the room.

"Miss. Granger," Professor McGonagall said slowly. "Leave this room at once." Hermione couldn't move, she was frozen in fear. Her eyes turned back to Draco, who had suddenly stopped screaming. He opened his eyes. "Miss. Granger, do not make me tell you again," she warned. But Hermione didn't move. Draco's attention turned to her.

"Hermione," he gasped. "Hermione please, if—if you love me, please, just do it Hermione." Hermione choked on a sob and she opened her mouth.

"I do love you Draco, I do."

"Please, Hermione, please," he begged again. She slowly pulled her wand out of her pocket and held it out at him.

"Miss. Granger! Lower your wand!" McGonagall shouted. Hermione looked up to see the elderly woman's wand pointed right at her.

"Please, Hermione, I don't want to live anymore," he choked out. Hermione closed her eyes.

"Avada—," she started before a figure in black grabbed her by the waist with one hand over her mouth. She watched as she was dragged from the room, up the stairs and into the bedroom she had been in earlier that night. Professor Snape locked the door and turned her to face him. He had an iron grip on her arms.

"Tell me, Miss. Granger, why you found it appropriate to risk our entire operation?" he bellowed. Hermione couldn't see him; her eyes were too full of tears.

"Professor, he is in agony, he begged me to kill him," she explained. "He said he didn't want to live anymore." She rested her head on his chest, sobbing loudly and not caring that he most likely was staring at her in disgust.

"You are to stay here no matter what, is that understood?"

Hermione nodded her head quickly. He sat her down on the bed before leaving the room and locking the door. She lay back on her pillow, trying to rid her head of the screams she had heard coming from his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hangerrrrrrr! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I beg for all of you to forgive me for not posting these last few days. I am a horrible person. I completely forgot to log on this Tuesday, because I just was really busy. And then yesterday, I was out with a friend getting pampered for her party later that night. Didn't get home until around midnight and was like "Wow, I need to post something tomorrow, CRAP." right before passing out. **

**So please forgive me, I didn't forget about you guys. Remember that reviews are love, and I really love all of you, so share your love with me. :)**

* * *

Their magic was completely depleted. Only one hour remained in Draco's torture sessions and there was absolutely no magic left in any of them. Hermione looked around the room of Order members. Remus was in a magic induced coma, and Tonks was tending to him. Fred had been attempted to cast Snape's spell and it had backfired on him, he was now loopy from the effects of the numbness. Molly hustled around trying to get people to eat but nobody could really think about food.

Hermione had been in outrage when the Order had left Draco in the room by himself. She screamed and yelled while throwing books at the wall. Hermione was usually good when it came to being rational, but she had lost all sense of sanity. Professor Snape had finally pulled her aside to reprimand her for her actions.

He had grabbed her by her arm and had dragged her into the library. She tried to fight against him, but he was far stronger than she had estimated. He pinned her to the wall with his hands.

"Miss. Granger, you need to control yourself! We have done all we can! It has been a VERY long day for everyone, and we are almost in the clear. He understood that there was _nothing_ we could do to help him at this point. So please make it an objective to start acting like the bloody Gryffindor we know you to be!" he said with fury. He let go of her arms and quickly turned and exited the room. She sank to the floor in embarrassment.

He was right; the Order had done all they could and now they just had to wait. Her friends were out there fighting for the same thing she was. She quickly got up and wiped away the tears that had stained her face.

Now she sat in the living room again. Fred was slowly coming off of his high while joking with George. Tonks was again talking to Remus as if he was actually listening. Professor Snape sat stoic, sipping his tea like nothing was happening. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her looking at him.

"Can I try?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can I try your spell?"

Professor Snape put his cup of tea down on the coffee table. She could see him thinking carefully.

"Miss. Granger, the spell in experimental, and clearly not very stable," he said while eyeing Fred. "Also, you are not a member of the Order and you are a minor, it would be inappropriate to allow you to cast the spell. The risks are far too great."

"Please Professor," she pleaded, trying to keep her voice steady. "He is being tormented in there. It wouldn't hurt to just try, even if it rebounds, even if it uses all my magic, at least I had tried." She watched as Professor Snape scowled but stood up slowly.

She stood up as well and pulled her wand from her pocket. She stopped at the kitchen door and took a deep breath. She knew he was being tortured, so she prepared herself for hell.

XXX

As soon as she opened the door into the kitchen she was greeted by the screams of Draco and the scent of blood, vomit, and sweat. Her hands flew to her mouth when she saw him. He was covered in blood, his blond hair almost completely soaked in it. He was definitely close to bleeding out. His arms and legs were twisted unnaturally. His screamed stopped only momentarily as he dry heaved since nothing was left in his stomach.

Then the convulsion stopped.

He looked up at her. She could see the life still in his eyes.

"Hermione…" he gasped. She pulled out her wand and turned to Professor Snape. He understood what she wanted.

"Muster as much power as you can, Miss. Granger. When you feel it rushing through you, say 'quiescere cruciatu' with force," he said. She looked back at Draco.

_Concentrate Hermione, you can do this, for Draco._ She felt the power coursing through her blood.

"Quiescere cruciatu!" she shouted. A radiating golden light emerged from her wand, hitting Draco square in the chest with unspeakable force. She turned to Professor Snape, who stared in complete awe at what he was seeing. She looked back at Draco, who lay silent on the floor with his eyes wide open.

"Draco!" she yelled while rushing to his side.

"Hermione…" he said slowly. "What happened? I don't feel any pain."

"I hit you with Professor Snape's spell," she replied. He looked at her, puzzled.

"No, you couldn't have, this feels different, when everyone else hit me I felt numb," he explained. "I feel like I could play a quick game of quidditch with ease." He looked up at Professor Snape, hoping for an explanation.

"It seems as though we have underestimated Miss. Granger's abilities, that was far stronger than I ever predicted it would be. She didn't even stumble," he admitted in an annoyed voice. He looked at the time. "Mr. Malfoy, you still have a little under an hour until the curse finally breaks and perhaps your new found health will stay until it is all over. I wouldn't advice moving, just because you feel okay doesn't mean you haven't got any broken bones or internal damage."

He headed for the door. "I will find as many potions I have left and we will go to treating you." Once he departed, Hermione turned to Draco, who was still lying flat on the floor. She gingerly wiped his face off and felt him relax under her touch.

Draco tried to reach for her other hand, but found that even though he felt great, his body was actually very weak and tired. He tried one last time to move his hand, but found the attempt useless. He turned his attention back to her.

"Thank you," he said with his eyes full of emotions. She felt herself melting under his gaze.

"I wish I could have helped you sooner. With everyone's magic depleted, I guess they were just desperate when they let me help."

Professor Snape returned with his bag of medical supplies. He knelt down next to her and rolled up his sleeves.

"Miss. Granger, since my magic is impaired at the moment, I hope you do not mind aiding me." She nodded her head. "Very well, remember this is not a time to be shy, you are going to have to touch him." She nodded again. "Please run a diagnostic spell."

She picked up her wand and preformed the spell she had watched Madame Pomfrey preform so many times before. The list made her sick.

_Brain swelling_

_Cracked skull_

_Cracked collar bone_

_Bruises on neck_

_Bruises on chest_

_Slashes on chest_

_Broken ribs_

_Dislocated shoulder_

The list went on and on. Professor Snape had stopped her after the first eight, telling her they would work their way through the list. Professor Snape would name a spell or incantation and she would cast in. Draco's skull was slowly moved back into place, they fixed his collar bone. The brain swelling was going down rapidly. She healed the slashes on his chest and rubbed salve into them. The ribs were mended quickly and the shoulder was put back where it belonged. Potion after potion was given to him to treat his damaged nerves and strength. Only a few more things remained on the list.

_Internal bleeding _

_Bruised hip_

_Slashes on both legs_

_Gash in left leg_

_Broken foot_

_Dehydration_

_Bruised genital area_

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Professor Snape continued to provide her with the spells she needed. The internal bleeding was stopped with a series of potions. The bruise on his hip was treated with salve. His legs were healed and the gash in his leg was cleaned very carefully before being mended. The broken foot was snapped into place. A potion was given for his severe dehydration. Hermione stopped before she picked up the salve one last time.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Professor Snape asked impatiently. Hermione flushed with embarrassment.

"Excuse me, Professor, but this is just a tad bit awkward," she snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Well you don't expect me to do it," he barked. Hermione turned to Draco.

"Do you think you can just do it?" she felt her face slightly reddening. She watched as he tried to reach for the jar. His hand was trembling as he slowly picked up his hand. She closed her eyes. _You are just going to have to do this._

She took his hand and placed it back on the floor. His face reddened at the thought of what she was agreeing to do. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if their Potions professor wasn't supervising. She opened the jar and scooped salve into her fingers. She shifted towards his lower half and lifted up the waist of his bowers just enough for her hand to slide in. Draco's breathing hitched. He willed himself not to enjoy her touch. _If I get an erection Professor Snape will never let me live it down. _

He felt her hand make contact with his skin. Even with the bruises it felt good to be touched. He struggled to keep from moaning. He could feel the blood rushing out of his head and traveling south. Before he could even try to advert is attention from what was happening he felt his erection growing. He gritted his teeth as she rubbed the salve into his length. When she moved to his balls, he let out an embarrassing gasp. He closed his eyes; he didn't want to see either of their faces.

Then the feeling stopped. She had pulled her hand from his boxers while staring awkwardly at the ground. Draco opened his eyes and saw his boxers tenting like there was no tomorrow. He let out a groan when he saw the amusement on his professor's face.

"Well," Professor Snape started, "at least we know it still works."

XXX

Draco was still weak, lying on his back as he counted down in his head until he was free of the curse. Hermione's cast had been so powerful; he hadn't felt any pain at all since then. The trio still sat in the kitchen, waiting it out until it was over. Professor Snape watched the clock.

"5…4…3...2...1..." he counted.

Draco felt a weird sensation in his chest. It wasn't pain though. He turned to see Hermione lifting the spell on him.

Immediately a burning started in his arm. He gasped as he grabbed it and pulled up his sleeve. The Mark was slowly transforming, the snake and skull were barely recognizable as they moved across his skin.

_T…R…A…, _he thought in his head as he watched the Mark turn into letters. It settled on his skin and he read the message that the Dark Lord wanted him branded with forever: TRAITOR.

Before he could react, an aura of dark magic erupted from his forearm and surrounded him. He screamed one last time as the pain overtook him, his consciousness remaining just long enough to watch the smoke like magic disperse.

XXX

Hermione rushed to Draco's side. He had passed out from last wave of pain. She hadn't seen what was on his forearm, but now she got a good view. The word stood out on his pale, blood stained skin. She turned to Professor Snape.

"Get him cleaned up and to a bed," he said unfazed. "He needs rest, water and food, in that order mind you." He disappeared from the room.

Hermione turned back to Draco. He was unconscious, but he looked peaceful. The blood had dried to his hair and body, and Hermione thought to give him a bath. She levitated him up and out of the room, ignoring everyone in the living room for now, and went into the bedroom.

She didn't want to use the only bathroom in the house, so she figured she could just transfigure something into a tub. After a few attempts she turned a glass into a tub. She put warm water in it and levitated the boy off the floor and into it.

She washed him gently, being careful of the bruises that were still healing. His hair was coated in blood, and she washed it twice before she concluded that it was thoroughly cleaned. She looked at his boxers and decided she had no shame; she pulled them down slightly to wash and check the bruising. He was healing nicely, and the washing didn't stir him.

Hermione levitated him once again, casted a drying spell, then placed him on the bed. She covered his pale body with a blanket and put her hand on his soft face. She thought about staying with him, but she realized that she had other friends to tend to. They were probably still exhausted downstairs.

With a soft kiss on his cheek, she opened the door to leave the room. She knew he would be okay for a little while, once he woke up he would have all of her attention.

XXX

"How is he?" Hermione asked as she sat next to Tonks. Remus was on the couch, awake now, although his magic was useless and he was slightly disoriented.

"He's okay, just woke up as you went upstairs with Draco," she replied with a sad smile. Hermione took her hands in hers.

"Maybe something to eat will lift everyone's spirits."

Molly had taken over the kitchen to clean up and prepare a real meal, not just the crackers and water that everyone had just been eating mindlessly. Hermione quickly realized how hungry she was, she really hadn't eaten all day. She wondered if Draco was hungry.

"How are you feeling, Fred?" Hermione asked him. Fred turned to her with a smile.

"I'm George, and I feel fine," he replied with a chuckle.

"Sorry, George," she laughed and turned to the other twin.

"How are _you_ feeling, Fred?" she asked again. Fred laughed.

"It's funny because I'm actually George, Fred is just being a tosser," he punched his brother in the arm.

"You two are hopeless."

"Thanks," they said together. Molly opened the kitchen door.

"Supper time everyone!" They shuffled into the kitchen and Hermione helped Tonks walk Remus into the room. The kitchen was cleaned and the large table was once again in the center of the room. Everyone grabbed a chair and started to fill their plates. Hermione sat staring at the empty chair to her left. She started to get up.

"I really should go upstairs to see if Dr—."

"Hello, everyone," his voice said as he walked into the kitchen slowly. Hermione spun around, almost knocking over her chair. His face looked tired and he was leaning on the doorframe to support himself. He had found the pair of transfigured pajamas and he put them on before coming downstairs.

Before she could stop herself, Hermione leaped across the room and was hugging Draco tightly. He stumbled a little, but caught himself while returning the hug. Hermione felt a tear slip down her face, he was alive and okay. She released her hold on him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Absolutely starving."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I kind of disappeared of the face of the earth for a little while there. I am a horrible person, please forgive me. School is starting soon and I am stressing big time. So please be a little patient until I get into the groove of my new schedule and class work. So here is chapter 10, it is shorter than I wanted it to be, so I may fix it later. Remember that reviews are love, and I desperately need love in this stressful time. :)**

Draco woke up the next morning feeling a lot stronger than he did last night. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up to stretch. The sun was shining brightly outside his window; it greatly reflected the mood he was in. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the idea of being free, free from the Dark Lord's service.

His stomach growled hungrily, and he hoped that Molly had breakfast ready. He had gotten very fond of her cooking, it felt so homey. Draco opened the door to his room and headed for the bathroom to relieve himself. But he had forgotten that he was in a house full of people, and there was a line for the restroom. Professor McGonagall stood in front of him.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, thank you," he replied. "Just a bit hungry and in need of the bathroom." The door opened and Remus stepped out, with Fred heading in.

"The line moves faster if you talk to someone," she chuckled. "We have a lot to discuss over breakfast this morning."

"I can't return to school, can I?" he asked, although he knew the answer. The Scottish witch shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. You will have to go to a safe house."

"By myself?"

"Oh, heavens no! We need to find an auror to watch over you. You survived the Dark Lord's wrath for now, but you are by no means 'out of the woods' yet."

Fred immerged and Professor McGonagall stepped in. Draco closed his eyes. He couldn't return to school, too many of his friends had Death Eaters as parents. But where would he go? What if he was attacked?

The realization hit that Hermione wouldn't be with him. After they had just admitted their feelings, it would be near impossible to have to leave her.

He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. His bladder emptied itself into the toilet, and he washed his face and hands before leaving.

As he went downstairs, he nose was greeted to the scents of bacon and pancakes. Most of the Order members were already seated. Hermione had saved him a seat. Her hair was an absolute travesty, and she had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Morning," he said. He pulled out the chair and took a seat. Molly rushed over.

"Eat up, Draco! There is plenty of food for everyone!" She piled his plate high with pancakes and poured syrup over them. Draco turned pale at the sight.

"Mrs. Weasley, I can't eat this," he explained. Molly waved her hands.

"First of all, call me Molly and second, I am aware of your allergy, there is no milk in those pancakes. Now eat up, you're much to thin," she said while handing him a fork.

Draco hesitated a moment longer before taking the fork and diving into his meal. He moaned as he chewed, he definitely missed having pancakes. A pang of jealousy hit when he realized his mother never once made him pancakes. Professor Snape cleared his throat.

"It is time we discussed what we are to do with Mr. Malfoy," he said flatly. "You cannot very well return to school, we must find a safe house."

"Yes, Professor, I am aware of this," he said after swallowing. "But where is this safe house?"

Before anyone could comment, an owl arrived at the open window. Bill stood up and took the letter it was carrying.

"It's for you, Draco," he said walking towards him. "It's from the Ministry." Draco swallowed hard and took the letter, the black Ministry seal looked intimidating. His hands shook slightly as he opened it.

_Dear Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_As of the 3__rd__ of October, your association with the Malfoy family has been revoked as requested by Lucius Malfoy, sole heir to the Malfoy family fortune and property. Under Ministry guideline No. 35 Section 2, you have twenty-four (24) hours to reply with your signature on the attached document, stating you have renounced your pending inheritance, and to register under a new legal name of your choosing. Once completed, you will be removed from Lucius Malfoy's will and will become an independent. The Trace will not be lifted until the day of your 17__th__ birthday in June of next year. Do not hesitate to contact the Ministry with any questions._

_Good day,_

_Mazirian Whitebeard  
__Administrative Registration Department_

Draco didn't move. His heart was pounding in his chest at an unthinkable speed. His parents were disowning him. Once he signed this document he was no longer a Malfoy. He felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"Draco," Hermione said. "What does it say?" He closed his eyes and handed her the letter and the contract. How had he not seen this coming? He knew his parents would never leave the Dark Lord, but for some reason he still had clung to the idea that his parents might join him. But they had made their choice very clear. He felt Hermione rub his back.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," she said as she handed the papers to the Headmaster. Draco opened his eyes again and looked around the table. Everyone had a look of concern on their face. Professor Dumbledore passed the papers to Professor Snape. Draco cleared his throat.

"What should I do?" He felt completely lost, like a child being abandoned. In a way, that was exactly what was happening, he wasn't a legal adult yet. Professor Snape looked up from the letter and handed it to Professor McGonagall.

"You must sign them," the Potion Master stated.

"What name should I use?"

"That is up to you."

"I have no family now," he said numbly, the realization sinking into his body. He felt sick.

"That is correct."

Draco stood up quickly and bolted from the room. Everything went red as he grabbed a flower vase and threw it against a wall. He wandlessly smashed a window, but didn't think twice about it. His path of destruction continued as he snatched a plate off the tiny coffee table and smashed it on the ground. The coffee table was flipped over next, one of the legs were now broken. He reached for a pile of books on the couch and proceeded to rip out pages and throw them on the floor. His wandless power continued to spill out of him as the lights flashed on and off.

The anger was dripping out of him. His parents didn't love him anymore, they probably never did. They were willing to leave him, still a minor and not a penny to his name, just to be with the Dark Lord.

"Draco! Stop!" he heard a voice say behind him. He spun around. Hermione was staring at him with sad eyes. He dropped the book and ran his fingers threw his messy hair.

"I hate them!" he screamed. Hermione stood stiffly.

"Draco, please calm down. You don't need them anymore," she said.

"I am their child! Their only son!" he screamed.

"Draco, don't let your hatred blind you," she said coolly. The lights stopped flashing. Draco closed his eyes.

"I—I am sorry, I don't know what came over me," he panted. His heart was like a rabbit in a cage. He opened his eyes and looked around at the demolition he had caused. Glass scattered the floor and pages from the books floated to the ground.

"Please," she said calmly. "Just come back to breakfast." Draco didn't move, he continued to look around the room. "We can clean up later, just please, come back and eat." She reached out her hand to him.

Walking over to her slowly, he reached for her hand and they walked back to the kitchen. The room went silent when they walked in. Draco could feel that they had been talking about him. He sat down at his place at the table and looked down at his plate.

"I suggest no one goes into the living room, some tosser went a little berserk," he said calmly and looked at his hands in his lap. The table erupted in laughter, and Draco relaxed a little. The Headmaster cleared his throat.

"We have discussed where you will be staying, Draco," he said. "You will be transported as soon as possible. It is our newest safe house, so no one is occupying it as of yet. We just need to find someone to join you for protection while you stay there."

Hermione's hand shot up. "Professor, I will do it. I will go to the safe house with him." Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Miss. Granger, you are just a student yourself and you cannot possibly sacrifice your schooling. We will find an auror to protect Mr. Malfoy."

"On the contrary Minerva, Hermione has displayed remarkable strength. She would have no problem protecting the safe house. As for her schooling, herself and Draco would both continue their studies if we send their work through the Floo network," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Severus, would you please go back to the castle and fetch all of Draco's belongings from his dormitory. Minerva, would you please do the same for Hermione. The sooner we move you both, the safer you will be."

XXX

Draco sat on his bed in staring at the document he had to sign. _What name should I go by? I've always been Draco Malfoy,_ he thought. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. Hermione poked her head into the room. "I can't think of a name." She walked into the room and sat down next to him on the bed.

"How about your mother's maiden name?"

He scowled. "Then I would be Draco Lucius Black. I don't think the Black Family would like having me disgrace their name, and I also don't want to be a Black. I actually don't want anything to do with any part of my family." He could feel himself growing angry again, but he suppressed it.

"Well, who is someone you admire?"

"I admire Dumbledore, but Draco Dumbledore sounds kind of moronic if you ask me," he chuckled. "I admire Professor Snape, but I think he would kill me if I tried to take his name, plus it would be dangerous for him to have to explain to the Dark Lord."

"True, it's probably best not to take any of the teachers' names. We don't want to make them targets," she said.

"Oh, by the way, thank you."

"For what?"

"For volunteering to stay with me. I am most definitely going to be a target, and it's a huge risk for you to take for me," he said. "I know I'm not worth the risk but—."

He was interrupted by Hermione pressing a soft kiss on his lips. The tingle he felt in his body made him shiver. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her hands went in his hair and he thought for sure that he had died and was in his afterlife. Memories of the other day were floating through his mind, and he tried not to moan. She pulled away before it got too heated, and he missed the feeling of her lips, but he smiled at her.

"Of course you're worth it, Draco," she whispered. She stood up. "I have to help Professor Dumbledore with his plans for the safe house." She headed for the door and walked out.

"Where is the safe house exactly?"

"He won't say, it's best if we don't know really, in case something happens." She went to leave again.

"Wait, Hermione," he said quickly. She poked her head inside the room. "What was your mother's maiden name?" She smiled.

"Wilkes." His eyebrow shot up.

"You know that is a magical last name, right?"

"Yes," she smiled bigger. "Apparently my magic is from my mother's side; her great great great grandfather was a squib and left the Wizarding World to marry a muggle. He never even told his wife about it. Professor Dumbledore did the tracking for us back in my first year." She left the room again.

Draco turned back to the paper in his hand. He quickly started to write on the line that asked for his new name. _Draco Lucius Wilkes,_ he thought, _I could get used to that._

He signed the papers with his new name and called for his owl. He strapped the paper to the bird and sent it off to the Ministry.

XXX

"Draco Lucius Wilkes!" he bellowed. Lucius paced back and forth with the final document he had to sign to disown his only son. "How dare he take the name of that family? They didn't even have enough magic in them to produce a magical child! He is no son of mine!"

"Lucius please," Narcissa begged. "He is your son! He will always be your flesh and blood no matter what that piece of paper says!"

"That _boy_ has landed us in deep trouble with the Dark Lord, Cissa! He has entrusted the entire Malfoy family with secrets and tasks that only his highest ranking Death Eaters know about! I worked hard to get to where I am, Cissa. And now, because of this boy we are being ostracized!"

Narcissa stood up from her chair. "Lucius, calm yourself, you are acting like a child! What's done is done, we cannot drag him back to the Dark Lord, he would be killed." She whispered now. "And if joining the Order will keep my son safe, so be it."

Anger bubbled inside of Lucius's body. His only son had disgraced the family and now there was no heir to the Malfoy family fortune. This was not how it was supposed to be. Draco was supposed to survive the war, marry a prominent Pureblood witch and produce the next blonde headed Malfoy boy. But now he was sure to die when the Dark Lord took over the Wizarding World. The only thing that could make this worse would be if he married a Mudblood and had filthy Half-blood children.

"Narcissa, we have worked so hard for this," he said. Narcissa put her hands on her hips.

"Stop pretending that 'all of this' is worth losing your only son. If it meant I could be with Draco again, I would join the Order as well."

Lucius stood in shock. His wife couldn't possibly leave him, could she? For his Blood-traitor son?

"Don't speak such nonsense. You will do no such thing," he said. Narcissa walked to the door to leave the room, before she stepped out, she spoke once more.

"Think of where your loyalties lie Lucius, to this family or to the man that tore it apart?"

Lucius watched her leave and sat at his desk. He looked at the document in his hand. Picking up his quill, he dipped it in the ink bottle and put his final signature on the dotted line.

"Pippy!" he called. A house elf popped into the room.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" she said while bowing. He handed her the document.

"Please bring this to the Ministry; I want it finalized as soon as possible."

"Yes, Master Malfoy," she said as she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

Lucius rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. _Oh, Draco, what have you done?_ When he opened his eyes again, they caught sight of the pictures on his desk. One of them was of Narcissa and himself on their wedding day. The other was a picture of him holding a five year old Draco. It was the only picture Narcissa could find of them both genuinely smiling.

He reached for the frame and pulled out the picture. He fingered it for a second before pulling out his wand.

"Incendio," he said quietly, and he watched the picture turn to ash.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, I actually got this chapter done today! It's a miracle! Anyway, I realized while editing this, that I have _no idea_ how I want this story to end... I have a direction I want to head, but the ending is completely in the fog for me... I guess we will just have to see. Remember that reviews are love, I have no problem with constructive criticism, so if you guys find something you don't like, just tell me and I will think about changing it. Love you all :) **

* * *

Draco felt the urge to vomit all of his breakfast. The apparating was bumpy and long, and while it was going on Draco prayed that he wouldn't get splinched. He dry heaved on the ground next to the Headmaster, and only when the feeling pass did he dare to get up.

"Draco, are you all right?" Hermione asked. She looked perfectly fine, as if she had just walked there. Draco caught his breath.

"Y—yeah," he panted one last time. "That was just a little rough." Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"I just apparated seven times in a row to ensure we were not being followed, perhaps I should have warned you to brace yourself," he said.

"Next time," Draco said. He finally turned to look at his surroundings. They stood in an empty field. "Professor, I don't see—."

Dumbledore raised his wand and lifted a charm. A delightful farm cabin appeared and they began walking towards it. It was made of logs, with a front porch and a little picket fence. A chimney was emitting smoke. Wind chimes hung from the porch, making a calming sound flow through the air. Draco immediately felt at home. The dark and cold look of Malfoy Manor had always scared him as a little boy. But this safe house made him feel welcomed. A large fence was off to the right with huge muggle animals enclosed with a red barn.

Dumbledore unlocked the front door with a special spell and the trio stepped inside. The living room was made of logs and the hardwood on the floor was a pleasant cherry wood. The two brown couches were cozy looking and were situated around the fireplace. The kitchen was small and narrow, but was decorated in a farm theme. Wooden chickens sat on the counter and the oven mitt was shaped like a cartoon cow. The dining room seated four people.

Up the wooden stairs there were three bedrooms and a single bathroom. Draco's bedroom was comfortable; his window gave him a wonderful view of the countryside. The four post bed had a white comforter with tan pillows. The drawer matched the bed and he had a reading chair in the corner. The closet was spacious enough. He placed his trunk on the floor and went back downstairs to speak with Dumbledore. Hermione was already down in the living room.

"Ah, Draco, we were just about to discuss some rules. First, you are not to leave this property, it is enchanted to look like it doesn't exist, so you can go anywhere within the fence without being seen. Your neighbors are muggles, just keep that in mind.

Second, you will both complete school work every day. The curriculum will be monitored by myself, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Your work will be Floo'd to you in the morning and it should be Floo'd back on the day the assignment is due.

Third, the Floo only connects to my office in Hogwarts and only I can alter the Floo network, unless I die, then the Floo can be altered by Professor Snape. If you are in dire need to escape this safe house, you will end up at Hogwarts.

Fourth, the only people that will visit you are members of the Order. But remember, do not trust anyone immediately just because you recognize their face. Be cautious and protect each other.

Fifth, with the help of Professor Snape, we have found a loophole in the Trace, so feel free to use magic whenever you please."

The older wizard stood up from the couch and headed for the Floo. He vanished the fire and stepped in and grabbed a handful of powder.

"Headmaster's office," he said very clear before throwing down the powder and engulfing in green flames. Hermione stood up.

"I'm quite famished, would you like something to eat, Draco?" she said.

"Yes, actually, but do you mind if I go outside and get some fresh air?" he replied.

"Go right ahead, I'll bring lunch onto the porch."

Draco went outside and took in the view of the country. He really could get used to living there; it was nothing like his childhood home, which he was thankful of.

Sitting in the porch chair, something caught his eye. Two brand new Nimbus 2002s were sitting there. He looked at them longingly; he was itching to be on his broom back at Hogwarts. He stood up and picked up the broom. He mounted it and took off.

The thrill of riding rushed in his veins. He went high into the air, practically touching the clouds, and circled around the property. They had acres of land, and the muggle animals were theirs, but he'd have to ask Hermione what sort of animals they were.

He circled the property a few more times, feeling the wind in his hair, before touching back down in front of the fence. The muggle animals watched him, cocking their heads to the side. Draco stiffened, up close they looked a lot like that blasted Hippogriff Buckbeak.

He looked around to make sure Hermione was nowhere in sight. He turned back to the animals, and bowed to them. They stared at him still. Confused, he bowed again. The animals made a sort of laughing sound.

"You think that's funny?" he said joking. "I'm trying to be nice, really." He stepped closer to the fence with his hand outstretched. The animals didn't move, just stared at him. He stepped closer, inching his way forward. Finally, his hand touched the nose of the tan and black colored animal. It felt warm and wet. He pulled his hand away.

The animal made the laughing noise again. He placed his hand in between its eyes now, stroking its head softly.

"It's called a horse," a voice called. Draco nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Bloody hell woman! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he streaked. Hermione laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Apology accepted. What did you say it was called?"

"A horse, they look domesticated too," she noted.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"You can ride them," she said with a smile. Draco's face flushed.

"Oh no Granger, I am NOT getting on that bloody animal," he said. Hermione pouted and she batted her eyelashes.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With a cherry on—."

"I'm afraid to ride it!" he said quickly, he almost didn't believe he said it out loud. He felt his cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

"I can teach you if you want," Hermione said hesitating. Draco looked at the ground. "It's not that hard, I learned when I was 9."

"Asking me to get on that horse would be like asking you to ride on a broom," he explained. Hermione turned red as well. Merlin, she hated flying, but if it meant he would try riding, then…

"Okay, well then you have a deal," she said. Draco's head snapped up. "You heard me, if you ride the horse, I will ride the broom." A smile crept on Draco's face.

"Okay, Granger, but only because it will be fun to see you hurl."

XXX

"I can't do this, Granger," Draco said shakily.

The pair had gone to the barn and gathered all the gear Hermione said they would need. With a quick flick of her wand, the horses were tacked up and ready to go. Draco thought he was dressed absolutely ridiculous, but Hermione had _insisted_ that he wear the outfit in the barn.

The tan pants were very tight on him, but Hermione insisted that he wear them. They felt too much like his own skin. The boots looked a little feminine, just a tad too tall for his liking. He didn't mind the jacket really, except it was bright red. His helmet was black, thank goodness.

Hermione looked wonderful, at least the tight pants looked good on her. Her boots matched his, and her jacket was a navy blue. Her helmet looked like a funny top hat though. _Muggles are so odd,_ he thought.

Now he stood next to this huge horse, the same horse he had petted earlier. It seemed to take an immediate liking to him. But Draco stood stiff, hoping that Hermione would see that he was utterly terrified and have mercy on him.

"Just do what I do," she said. "Put your foot in the stirrup." She put her left foot into the metal loop. Draco watched, but still didn't move. "Come on Draco, foot in the stirrup."

Finally, he turned and put his foot in the metal loop. "Good, now pull yourself up like this." She grabbed onto the leather seat on the horse and pulled herself upright. Draco hesitated a second, and then did the same. He was shaking slightly.

"Very good, Draco! Now swing your right leg over and sit yourself on the saddle." Hermione gracefully pulled her leg over and sat on the seat. Draco lifted his leg awkwardly and situated himself on to the seat.

"Hey Granger look! I'm sitting on a horse!" he said happily, his body still shaking with nervousness. Hermione beamed at him.

"Olay, now grab the reins." She grabbed the thin leather rope that was attached to the horse's mouth. "This is how you stir the horse. Tug left to go left, and tug right to turn right. Now to make the horse move, hit its bottom with the heels of your boot _lightly_." She demonstrated. Her black horse started walking slowly.

Draco winced, but kicked his heels lightly. The horse started walking slowly. He relaxed a little and sat up straighter.

"This isn't so hard," he said with a laugh. Hermione headed for the gate in the fence and left the handle to open it. He followed her lead, and they walked the horses all around the property.

"If my parents saw me right now, I think they would—." He stopped short. They weren't his parents anymore; they had made that very clear. He stopped his horse and stared at his hands. The tears were forming in his eyes. _Merlin, I am turning into a complete sap,_ he thought. He looked up again and watched as Hermione took his hand.

"It's okay to be sad, Draco," she said. "You are going through a lot these past few days, more than anyone could imagine." She leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I'm just glad you're here to make it all better," he said as a single tear ran down his face.

XXX

"Draco, I can't do this," she moaned. She held the Nimbus 2002 in her hand, it felt foreign. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"I just rode a bloody horse without killing myself, I was literally shaking when I first sat on the beast," he laughed. "You can definitely ride a broom if I can do that."

"It's not that I don't know how to ride, it's just that I get nauseous when I do ride and I'm afraid of falling," she explained, but she could see that Draco would have none of her excuses. "Can I share a broom with you for now, and then later go on my own. If you steer I know I won't fall off."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure, if it makes you happy." Hermione rushed over to him and his broom. He mounted it, and she got on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"Please don't go too fast or too high, otherwise I may never eat again," she warned. Draco laughed and pushed off into the air.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. Her stomach was in her throat and her head felt dizzy. "Draco, I'm going to be sick."

"Granger, relax, we are only a few feet off the ground, open your eyes."

"No, please, I can't," she whined. Hermione buried her face into the back of his shirt.

"Open your eyes this instant or I'll do so many loops your head will pop off."

Hermione peeked them open and was surprised to find that they were only a mere feet in the air, and they were moving rather slowly. She let out a deep breath.

Draco felt her relax and speed up a little bit. He tilted up to go higher in the air; he knew that once she was in the clouds she would enjoy it.

"Draco," she said wearily. "We are going way too high."

"Granger, do you trust me?"

His question threw her off. Her mouth hung open slightly. Of course she trusted him.

"Yes."

"Then you should know that I will never let you fall, Granger, remember that," he said. He went higher into the air. _I trust you with my life, Draco,_ she thought. Hermione let go of her fear and looked at the ground. The cabin looked tiny now, the horses were mere specks. But she realized she wasn't afraid.

"Draco, this is amazing!" she beamed. The country side was absolutely breath taking; one of the farms a few miles away was growing a field of sunflowers. Hermione loosened her arms around his waist so that he would be more comfortable. They circled the property once more before touching down to the ground.

XXX

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes, Draco," Hermione called from in the kitchen. Draco sat in the living room, eying the bowl of candy that sat on the coffee table. He quickly looked into the kitchen before reaching his hand into the bowl and grabbing a few lemon drops. "I saw that Draco, put them back." He hesitated a second before putting them back in the little dish.

"Can't I just have one? I'm not a little boy anymore," he called. He didn't wait for an answer before reaching again and plucking one out of the bowl again. He unwrapped it quickly, popped it in his mouth, and hid the wrapper in his pocket. Hermione rushed into the room.

"Open your mouth," she demanded. Her hands were on her hips. _Merlin she's hot when she's annoyed,_ he thought. Draco didn't move. "Draco, open your mouth."

Draco swallowed the candy whole and then opened his mouth. "I know you ate one you prat." Hermione went back to the kitchen. Draco looked around again, and grabbed another candy. He unwrapped it, popped it in his mouth, and hid the wrapper in his pocket again. _This isn't a lemon drop, but it tastes pretty good, _he thought as he quickly chewed and swallowed.

Hermione rushed into the room again, completely irritated. "Malfoy! I know you are eating those candies! They will rot your teeth and we are about to have dinner!" She grabbed the bowl and took it with her to the kitchen. Draco rushed after her. He grabbed her arm and held it tight.

"Don't you EVER call me that name again! Do you hear me? Don't EVER say it again!" he yelled. His face was red with anger and he could hear her wincing under his hold.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it just slipped out, I swear," she cried, the tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. Draco's face drained and he let go of her hand. It would definitely bruise later. He ran his fingers threw his hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you," he said. Draco turned his head and headed for the living room again. _I completely overreacted. She is probably scared of me now, _he thought. Sitting on the couch, he heard her standing in the doorway.

"Dinner is ready if you're still hungry," she said calmly. He stood up and went to the dining room to set up the plates. Hermione scooped the macaroni and cheese onto their plates and they sat across from each other in silence.

Draco's throat felt tight, and he downed a glass of water quickly. His tongue felt a little too large for his mouth, but he ignored it. Finally, Hermione spook up.

"What name did you take?" she asked softly. Draco looked up at her.

"Wilkes," he croaked, his voice unable to sound normal for some reason. He looked up at Hermione, hoping she would be happy that he used her family name. Instead she looked horrified.

"What's the matter with you?" she cried. Panic was in her eyes.

"What? You don't like it?" he asked hoarsely.

"Draco? What's wrong with you?" she questioned as she jumped from the table and rushed to his side. His skin felt itchy. "I think you're having an allergic reaction to something, you're breaking out in hives!"

Draco tried to reply, but he was having difficulty breathing. He was wheezing now, his body shaking.

"Draco! Did you eat something with milk in it?" she wailed, her hands on his shoulders as he felt himself losing consciousness. Before it took him over, he reached in his pocket and stuffed the candy wrappers in her hands.

"Draco!" she screamed. "Draco!" But it was too late and Draco was engulfed in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: The End. Draco dies and now my story is complete. JK I'D NEVER DO THAT TO YOU GUYS. But sorry for the cliff hanger, thought it would be fun. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione stared at the wrappers in her hands. _Oh Draco, Caramel Crème Candy? You couldn't taste it? _she thought. She tried not to panic. _Now is not the time to completely lose it, you promised to protect him and there is no way in hell you are letting him die on the first night,_ she thought. She placed his limp body on the floor and ran to the cabinet in the kitchen that contained emergency supplies. _Just grab everything, you might need it._ She scooped up countless potions and rushed back to Draco's side.

_Oh Merlin, he's not breathing. _She had seen her cousin go into anaphylactic shock, but her aunt had given him muggle medicine that she injected in his leg. _There has to be some kind of potion I can use,_ she thought.

She rifled through the potions she had grabbed, looking at the labels. Boil-cure potion, Pepperup potion, Dizziness potion, finally! Her small hands clutched the vial labeled "allergy potion". She uncorked it carefully and turned back to Draco. She nearly dropped it when she saw him.

His eyes were swollen shut, his face turning blue from lack of oxygen. Hermione opened his mouth and poured the potion down his throat. Immediately, the swelling stopped and his face turned back to its normal color. His breath was short and shallow, but at least he was breathing. She placed her hand on his face and rubbed her thumb on his cheek. He made a deep groaning noise.

"It's okay, Draco," she whispered. "I'm right here. I'm right here." He stirred a little bit and opened his eyes a crack. Hermione hooked her arm around his waist and helped him to the couch. He blinked rapidly.

"What happened?" he asked confused. His voice was raw and raspy. Hermione went to the kitchen and brought him a glass of water. He drank it quickly before asking again. "Hermione, what happened?" His eyes were still red and slightly puffy, and he felt the need to rub the itch he felt burning in them.

"You ate a candy with milk in it. You had a very strong allergic reaction. It was quiet violent. Has this ever happened before?"

"What do you mean by violent?" he asked.

"You started shaking and breaking out in hives. Then your throat closed up and you went on conscious. Has this happened before?"

"No," he said while shaking his head. "I usually break out in hives and itch." His steel grey eyes met her chocolate brown ones. "What would I do without you?"

Hermione blushed at his words. He leaned forward a little, just barely catching her lips with his. It was the softest kiss Hermione had ever felt. He pulled away quickly, as a strange feeling shivered threw his body. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Did you feel that?" she asked with panic in her voice.

"Someone is about to Floo in," he replied. The pair jumped to their feet and readied their wands. Dumbledore had said to trust no one.

The Floo popped and there stood Professor Snape. Draco lowered his wand; however Hermione walked towards him menacingly.

"Granger, it's just Professor Snape," Draco said. Hermione ignored him completely and stuck her wand in his chest.

"On the first class in my first year, what did you say you could teach us?" Hermione asked with her eyes wild. Professor Snape stared at the girl with a smirk.

"I said I could teach you how to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses, bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Unfortunately, none of you were intelligent enough to do so as of yet," he said. Hermione lowered her wand. "It was very good of you to question me, Miss. Granger; you never know who you can actually trust."

_Damn it, I should have kept my wand up,_ Draco thought.

"Professor, we were just about to have dinner, would you care to join us?" Hermione asked politely. Professor Snape hesitated for a second, shocked by her kindness towards him.

"Thank you, Miss. Granger, I haven't eaten yet," he mumbled. He didn't really want to accept her invitation but the food did smell very appetizing. Hermione went to the kitchen and grabbed another place setting and put it on the dining room table.

"Make yourself comfortable," she said while motioning to the place she just set. She casted a quick heating spell on the food and the trio sat down. "I believe you came here for a reason Professor, what might that be?"

"The Headmaster wished for me to bring you a bit of mail that the dunderheads were trying to send to you. No owls can come through the wards, so the letters went to the Headmaster, who has me delivering them to you," he said while pulling the letters out of his pocket. He handed three to Hermione. Draco sat uncomfortably; his friends hadn't tried to contact him.

He watched with a hint of jealousy as Hermione opened the first letter and smiled to herself when she recognized the messy handwriting.

Hermione quickly read in her head the letter that was obviously from Harry. She smiled to herself to think that her friends missed her.

_Dear Mione,_

_I am so sorry to hear your parents are sick. Send them my best, and don't worry too much. You always talk about Muggle doctors being miracle workers, so they should be just fine. _

_I just want to let you know that something weird is happening at school. There are rumors going around that Malfoy has run away from Hogwarts in attempt to escape his family and Voldemort. I just think that he ran away from school to be with them, I swear I saw the Mark on his arm while he was at Quidditch practice. _

_Be safe, Mione, Dumbledore assures me you are in good hands, but I hate to say I question his judgment, but he does trust that old git Snape. Just watch your back while you're away from the school. And I know you are going to tell me not to worry, but I'll stop worrying once you're back at Hogwarts. I hope you come back to school soon; I really miss talking to you. Please try to write back when you can, it makes my day to hear from you. _

_Love, Harry_

Hermione the smile grew on her face. She missed Harry tremendously, and it was sweet of him to write her. But part of her worried about the idea of rumors going around the school about Draco. A lot of Junior Death Eaters were in Slytherin, so it wouldn't take them long to connect Hermione and Draco together with the Order. She opened the next letter.

_Hermione,_

_I wish I could be there to help you with your parents, I'm so sorry to hear they are not well. But don't stay from school to long, I have a Potions essay due next week and I need help. _

_That was a joke by the way. _

_Harry and I went to Professor Dumbledore to see what was going on and he told us about your parents. He said he didn't know when you would be back. I hope you come back soon because I miss you Hermione and frankly I can't deal with Harry talking about the ferret every ten seconds. _

_You probably don't know this, but the ferret went missing the other night. All the Slytherins are pissed off and saying he ran away from the Dark Lord and that he is a coward. Some are even saying he joined the Order. _

_I'm not sure what I believe. I think Malfoy is a bloody coward, but if he joined the Order, he would be dead, right? And we all know the prat is too self-loving to risk dying. _

_Anyway, I really miss you Hermione, so I hope your parents get better so you can come home. _

_Ron_

Hermione sat awkwardly for a second. For some reason, Ron's letter felt a little more intimate than it should have. She had no feelings for him whatsoever, but she got a feeling that maybe he had developed feelings for her. He never used phrases like "I miss you" and he had said it twice in one letter. She shrugged and opened the last letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_The boys said they were going to write you, so I thought I would write you too. I really hope your parents feel better, it's a shame they are so sick. But it's also very sweet of you to return home to care for them. Once they are well again, I cannot wait for you to return to school. I miss talking to my best friend every night._

_I'm not going to mention it because I'm sure Harry already ranted about Malfoy, but his behavior is very odd. Just stay safe, you never know if that sick prat might try to find you in the Muggle world and harm you. _

_I miss you so much, and the boys miss you dearly. Come back to school when everything at home is settled and not a moment sooner, I can keep them in line. _

_Love, Ginny_

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye. She felt so lucky to have them as her friends and it was eating her up that she had to lie to them. But if Draco was to stay safe, that was the sacrifice she had to make.

She looked up and realized that both men were staring at her. She quickly put the letters into her pants pocket and tried to calm the emotions still welling in her eyes.

"Thank you, Professor," she said steadily. The Potions Master did not respond, he simply turned back to his plate and finished the food in front of him. Once he cleared is plate, he looked up and cleared his throat.

"It is Professor Dumbledore's wishes that both of you are to know the Order's latest discovery. He has asked me to explain to you tonight, and you are to do exactly as I say, is that understood?"

The pair nodded quickly.

"In the end, the Potter boy must fight the Dark Lord, we are all aware of that, but if he were to attack him tonight, it would be of no use. Many years ago, Tom Riddle made what is called a horcrux."

Draco turned sickly pale at the word. He had heard his father say something about a horcrux only once in his life. He was 14 years old when he overheard his father speaking to a fellow Death Eater about the subject. He paid for it dearly later.

"_Father," he said while peeking into Lucius's study later that same day. His father looked up from his work and flashed him a smirk. _

"_Come in, Son, come in," he said and beckoned to the chair in front of his desk. Draco walked in the room slowly, his feet dragging ever so slightly. He sat down. _

"_I had a question I wanted to ask you, Father," he said respectfully. His father sat back in his chair. _

"_What is that question my dear boy?" Lucius asked. Draco never usually came to him for advice or with a problem except when it came to that Mudblood girl Granger that beat him in school every year. But Draco was acting very odd today; it had to be something very serious. _

"_Well, I overheard you talking earlier to Mr. Parkinson, and I heard you mention the word 'horcrux' and I—." Before Draco could even finish, he father was out of his chair and at his side. A cold, strong hand struck his face and Draco winced at the pain, but held his tears at bay because he knew it would only make his father angrier that he was showing weakness. _

_The hand made contact with his face again, harder this time, and a single tear escaped from his eye. His breath was caught in his lungs and he felt light headed. He prayed that a beating wasn't coming._

_He looked up his father, who towered over him with a crazed look in his eyes. Suddenly, Draco felt like a little boy being disciplined for being naughty. His normally pale cheek was bright red from the slaps. His lip was bleeding slightly, but he was too scared to wipe it away. _

"_Never. Spy. On me. Again. Draco," his father said. Draco didn't move. "Answer me, boy!" _

"_Yes Father!" Draco yelped. _

"_What did you hear?!" his father bellowed. _

"_Nothing, Father, just that word, I swear it!" he cried pitifully, the tears falling freely now. Lucius relaxed a little. _

"_Go to your mother and ask her to heal you, now." Draco didn't need to be told twice. He jumped from his seat and was out the door before his father could even blink. _

_It didn't matter that he was 14 years old, that night his mother held him like he was four._

"And before you can try to ask, Miss. Granger, a horcrux is a powerful object which a dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of obtaining immortality. They are very difficult to create, and even harder to destroy.

Dumbledore and I have concluded that there are seven horcruxes, two of which have already been destroyed. They are Marvolo Gaunt's ring and Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary. Four remain completely unknown."

"But sir, that's only six horcruxes, what about the seventh one?" Hermione asked.

"We have figured out what the seventh one is Miss. Granger, shall I continue?" Professor Snape said impatiently. Hermione nodded.

"The location of the next horcrux is known, but the mission is highly dangerous and a complete secret outside of this house and the Headmaster's office. It is his wishes, that you both accompany him on the mission."

Draco's eyes widened. Dumbledore trusted him, he trusted him enough to let him go on a top secret mission.

"What about Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked. "They can't know about Draco yet, it's too dangerous." Professor Snape nodded.

"That is correct Miss. Granger, which is why they will not be accompanying you. Dumbledore will have more information soon, and that is all he wishes for you to know at this time." The tall, thin man stood up and headed for the Floo. He took some powder in his hand.

"Next time, Miss. Granger, do try not to dry out the chicken," he said with a devilish smirk before throwing the powder and disappearing.


End file.
